When You're My Biggest Fan
by Lana Scott
Summary: What do you do when you somehow wake up in your favourite movie? Purposely mess up the plot and turn everyone's life upside down, of course. Zoey didn't know what she had gotten herself into, and it didn't help that she had to face feelings that she couldn't make go away and somehow had ended up getting into a lot of Charles and Erik drama.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men movies or comics or any of it's characters. If I did, i'm sure they wouldn't be as great as they are right now. But at least Cherik would be canon. I just _kind of_ have this OC.**

**Sooo.. this is my first time writting a fanfic in English, and my first time writting a Cherik story. So please, be nice?**

**At first I wasn't going to publish this. I mean, I actually didn't write it for other people to read _at all. _I just needed to express myself somehow, and what better way than writing, right? I was doing it for myself. So forgive me if you find it boring at some time. You can always just stop reading, can't you?**

**Well, I don't really know why I decided to do it in the end, but here I am. I'm just putting it out there because, well.. I love Charles and Erik, and I have no idea what you guys might think about this story, so let me know. And just tell me if you think I should keep going with it.**

**Oh, and by the way, I just wanted to tell you that this is actually planned as a Cherik fic, no matter what's going on with the OC situation. I hope you like her at least a little.**

**And I hope you enjoy, or something.**

**Love, Agus.**

* * *

When Erik felt the first bullet come, he was a little worried. Not that he was ever going to say that out loud. He stood up, turned around and raised his hand. It was instictive. He deflected the bullets almost effortlessly, but they kept coming. He didn't really know what else to do. A part of him hoped things would've turned out differently, but he was not going to back down now. And he was going to make that human pay for what she was doing.

A sudden scream stopped everything. Moira wasn't firing anymore, and he didn't know where the sound came from, so he turned his head and looked. It took him a few moments to understand what he saw.

A little girl- well, she wasn't a kid, but she looked like a teenager, so Erik didn't give it much more thought- was on the ground, Charles beside her. He was on the sand, too, but looked unharmed, apart from their fight a few moments before. The girl, on the other hand... She was bleeding from a spot just below her chest, on her right side. He didn't do anything until he saw Charles was kneeling at her side, with a hand on the wound. He understood then, but he didn't know what to think- _had Erik done that? Was she hurt because of him? Because of the bullets he deflected? What if it had been Charles instead and- oh god._

And then he came out of the shock, and made his way to where they were.

"I'm so sorry. Try to stay calm, everything will be okay" he heard Charles saying. The girl was crying, though it looked like she was trying not to. She looked shocked, like she didn't know what was happening, and confused, and... resigned.

"He- hey, don't worry, it's fine. I'm just really happy you're not hu- hurt. Oh my god, you're really okay" she said. She was trying to smile, and reaching her hands to touch Charles' face. He was a little surprised. _Why on earth would she do that?_

Erik got there and went to kneel at Charles side, who was holding the girl now.

"Erik, god. She needs help. What do we do? We can't leave her like this." Charles told him. Erik lifted his hand and got the bullet out of the girls body. The missiles were deep in the water at this point, so Erik decided to let that go, for the moment. It didn't matter now.

"I- I don't know. This is Moira's fault, I should-"

"Erik, no. She didn't do this. You-"

"No- Charles, stop. It's not his fault, it was an accident. It doesn't have to be anyone's fault" the girl interrupted them, and they looked at her, taken aback.

Erik was sure he hadn't seen her before, but maybe Charles had. That's the only reason she would know his name, because he doubted Charles had intoduced himself in the last few minutes, all things considered. But that didn't explain why Charles looked as confused as he did.

"Do... do we know each other?" Charles asked her, and Erik knew there was something wrong.

"I- No, we don't. I mean, I know you. But you don't know me, no" she said.

"Charles..." Erik started. He didn't understand and it was frustrating.

"But- how do you know me? I don't get it-"

"Just read her mind, would you? Maybe she's just playing with us and this was part of her plan. I don't think she's a mutant, after all" Erik interrupted him. Charled sent him an annoyed look, but raised his hand to his head anyway. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment. The girl looked worried now- other than that she didn't seem to be getting worse, at least.

"What? Wait-" she started, but Charles opened his eyes and stared at her with a weird expression.

"So? What did you find?" Erik asked. Charles just kept looking at the girl, staying silent. His face gave nothing away, it was like he was trying to process the information.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked the girl when Charles didn't answer.

"I don't know how- I just wanted to-" she babbled.

"Are you with the humans? You were trying to save them, weren't you? Look, I don't know how you got here and I don't care, but I swear-" he stopped, and looked at her. For the first time he realized she didn't look like she was bleeding anymore. She followed his gaze and understood what he was looking at. She pulled up her shirt a little and gasped.

Erik was a little surprised, too. Where there should be a bullet wound, there was just skin. No hole, no scar, nothing that showed she had been harmed at all.

So, she wasn't human after all. Erik shouldn't have made assumptions. He looked around- Charles was right where he was before, but he was paying attention now, like he had gotten out of the thinking phase he was before. The others were just there, watching. Raven looked like she wanted to do something. She didn't move, though.

"Erik..." the girl said, making him put his attention on her again. She was trying to sit up. _But how- how did she know his name?._"I wasn't trying to save them. I know what you think, but I wasn't. I don't like killing, I don't know if I could ever do that.. but I don't care about them. I care about Charles. And you may not know me, but I care about you, too" she said. _And just- what?_ He didn't understand, but chose to let that last part go, as if she hadn't said it.

"Are you going to tell me I should be the better man and all that, too? Because I'm sure you have no idea what you're talking about here-"

"No. Look... you already are the better man." She said, and that made Erik stop. He hadn't been expecting that."They were in the wrong here, I know that, okay? I'm not stupid, jeez. But you have no idea what it would mean to kill them, what would happen if you actually started a war, Erik. I- I'm on your side, you have to believe that."

"She's saying the truth, Erik." Charles suddenly said, and they both looked at him. "She's not lying. About any of it" he remarked the last part, as if it was something important. And then something crossed Erik mind- _she said she cared about them, but..._

"Charles, would you please tell me what's going on?" It was Raven's voice. She had come closer and was now just behind them with a curious expression.

"I don't know what to say. There are a lot of things that I don't understand. Her mind was a mess but i went deep down enough to get a lot of things. It seems like she's not... from around here-" Charles started saying. _And just what exactly did that mean?_"Somehow it looks like she's from a completely different place. Well, like a parallel world, another dimension" He looked at the girl then. "What's your name? I'm sorry, I saw it in your mind but I don't really know- was it Zoe?... I don't want to-"

"I- it's fine. You, um, you can call me Zoey...That's- that's it" Charles looked at her, unsure, but nodded after a moment.

"Okay. Zoey... do you have any idea of what's going on?" Charles asked with a softer and calmer voice.

"I really don't- The last thing I remember is going back home from school yesterday.. and that's it. Maybe I fell asleep? And then I was here. I'm dreaming, right? There isn't any other logical explanations. I mean, look, I'm supposed to be injured, but I'm not -how am i not injured? Though I guess it's kind of cool that I'm not- anyway, and you're here; which shouldn't be possible either, so I must be dreaming. I just wanted to do the right thing and-" she said. Charles looked worried, Raven looked lost and Erik didn't really know what to think of all this. Everything was way too crazy. _How is it possible that she comes from another dimention? And isn't it normal for her to heal fast, what about her mutation?_

As if he was reading his mind, which he probably was, Charles said "She's not a mutant, Erik. She's human. Or at least she was, where she comes from. And I'm as confused as you are, I don't know how this is possible." He looked at Zoe, then. "From what I saw in your mind, I know this must be really weird and hard for you, but I really don't think you're dreaming".

Erik couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I need someone to explain. Now"

"I don't know what's going on. I just- it shouldn't be possible for me to be here. No matter how many times I thought about it, I never-. The world I come from- the only world I thought existed- well, we don't have mutants there. Evolution never happened, not this way. And none of you exist in that world." Zoe announced.

"But then- how do you know about us?" Erik asked, but she didn't seem like she wanted to keep talking.

"I'm still confused about it" Charles said instead. "It concerned me at first how much Zoey really knew about us, because it was quite a lot, but then I saw the reason, which confused me even more. Like she said, mutants doesn't exist in that world, but we're not completely unheard of-" he stopped. Like he didn't how to say what he wanted in the right way.

Zoe sighed. "You're fictional characters" she said. _Wait, what? There is no way-_

"We're what?" Raven asked, coming back to the conversation. Zoe gave her a quick glance, but nothing more. Erik and Charles shared a look at that, but the girl was talking again.

"You're fictional characters" she said again. "From comic books and movies. You came out of a guy's head, you're not real" Zoe said, she looked exasperated. "What I'm trying to say, is that a while ago I watched the movies, and started reading the comics and now you could say I'm... quite fond of you. So it doesn't make any sense. Is this really happening? Oh sweet jesus."

"So, you're saying you think you care about them because you watched a movie about us?" Raven uttered. Zoe looked annoyed at her, and Erik would surely find that amusing if he knew what the reason was.

"It's more complicated than that, I think." Charles answered, calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... She took a bullet for me. I'm sure that-" Charles kept saying. Erik cut his speech.

"Wait. She did what?"

"Charles was going to get hurt. I wasn't going to let that happen if I could stop it. I could, so I did. I pushed him so the bullet wouldn't hit him" Zoe expressed.

Erik felt his heart stop for a moment. _Oh god, i was going to hurt Charles- what if she hasn't been there to stop it._

Charles looked at him, and he looked sad now, which probably meant he had read his mind.

"Charles-"

"Don't worry, my friend. It's fine. Nothing happened. We should go back. If you want to-"

"I'm not sure I should-"

Zoey cut him. "Erik. I know what you're thinking, but, please. We can do this. I know you don't think it's possible, but we can find some middle ground. You can help mutants, and you will, but you need to stay together. I can tell you everything I know, please. Just..."

Erik was speechless after that. He surprised himself when he said nothing more against the idea of going back to the mansion. He just wanted to leave the beach.

Somehow he didn't remember he had taken the helment off while helping the girl until a few hours later. He didn't realize that Azazel, Janos and Angel had left, either.

* * *

The whole situation gave Charles strange feelings. He had been on shock when he read Zoey's mind. He saw things that almost gave him a heart attack.

Even if he was already mad at Erik for betraying them, knowing that things only got worse from there made the situation so much more serious. Erik was going to leave, and he was going to take Raven with him. After everything they've been through. Charles was going to lose his legs; and he wasn't sure how he felt about that part yet.

He was at the breaking point. He hadn't been able to make Erik stay. He had been doing things wrong with Raven for a long time and he hadn't even noticed. How could he not notice? The guilt was eating him alive. But a part of him was also so angry. He wanted to think that _his_ Erik wouldn't leave, and _his_ Raven was happy here, with him. But he knew he would just be lying to himself. It had been there, so clear, in Zoe's mind. And he could feel it rolling out of Erik's mind, too; his need to leave, after he saw Erik didn't have the helmet on anymore.

And then Zoe herself. Her mind was crazy; but underneath the surface, it was so pure. Her memories of her silbings were what stood out more, but it wasn't what really caught his attention at first. It was something else. When she thought of Charles, her mind was just so full of... love. Love so pure it didn't make sense and it took him a while to get used to it. It wasn't the kind of love he felt rolling out of couples that were in love with each other, but it was love nontheless.

In the end, it took a few hours for someone to get them out of Cuba and back to Westchester, but nobody really talked on the way back.

When they arrived, everyone went to their rooms, except Charles, who went to the studio, where he used to play chess with Erik.

After a while of sitting there alone, thinking, Charles heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said. The door opened and Charles watched as Zoey nervously made her way in. "Hello" he smiled at her.

"Hi. Were you busy? I can come back later-"

"No, no. It's okay. Come, sit down." Zoe went over to the table and sat on the chair opposite him. He saw her watching the chess set.

"Do you play?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"We can play, if you want to" he continued.

Zoe laughed a little, which took Charles by surprise. "No, it's okay. I would make a fool out of myself. Maybe some other time"

"I'm sure you're not that bad" he chuckled. "But of course we can play some other time. I wanted to talk to you, anyway"

"Talk? About what?" she asked curiously.

"Well... I never really thanked you properly for what you did"

"Thank me? You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. So, thank you. So much. You have no idea what it means to me."

"Okay. You're welcome. It's nothing, really..."

"It's not nothing. You put yourself in danger for me" he said.

She smiled. "In my defence, I thought I was dreaming. I still do. Don't give yourself so much credit." She joked. Charles laughed.

"You're right. I won't. My bad"

"Now, seriously... I know you read my mind. I know what you saw, it's okay."

Charles didn't know what to say to that. His telepathy was usually a complicated subjet. He considered his answer for a moment. "So, you still think you're dreaming?"

"I don't know. I guess so. It's just so weird. I can't really believe this is happening. I still can't get over the fact that I healed so fast. Do you think it will happen everytime while I'm here? That'd be so weird, and awesome. Other than the fact that I'm _here_, of course."

"Yes, it's true. I think it would be better if we don't test that theory, though. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if you hadn't healed"

"Well- I did heal, so..."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me"

"Oh. I already told you... I thought I was dreaming-"

"So, you're telling me you wouldn't have done it if you didn't?"

"That's not really what I said, no" Zoey said, lowering her head.

"Zoey...I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's fine"

"What do you want me to say? All I know is that I'm practically in love with you, or whatever. But you already know that, don't you? It's okay if you think it's silly. I mean, I didn't really know you until today..."

"I don't think it's silly. It makes sense-"

"You mean a lot to me. And it's not just because you're cute or something, but because you're a great person and you helped me a lot. That's why I saved you, and i would do it any day, because you matter. You... helped a lot of people, and you will keep doing it in the future, and even if it's not in a future where I exist, it matters. You could use some help, too, you know?"

Charles stayed silent for a minute.

"I- It's a nice sentiment, really. Thank you. Either way, saving me wasn't the only thing you did today. Erik was going to... leave, wasn't he? So was Raven." His voice broke a little at the end.

"Yeah... they were." Zoe said saddly. "I'm so sorry. I mean it. I really didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Or Erik. At all."

"I'm aware. Thank you for that. And you... you got Erik to stay. I'm really greatful. Somehow that's something I didn't manage to do."

"Charles, you know I'm on your side, don't you? And you know I want to help you..."

"I know"

"But Erik... is right in some things. I don't really aprove of his methods. I don't like killing, but you _do_ have to defend yourselves. At least when it's necessary-"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think there's something good in everyone.. or almost everyone. I mean, okay, you have to show the humans that they don't have to be afraid of you, that there's no need to fight. That's the best way to avoid a war. But not everyone will understand. They will fight either way. Some people are just... bad, and they are beyond saving. That's how the world works." Zoe said. Charles was a little taken aback by her point of view. He stared at her, and for the first time he actually _saw her._She was short- like, a lot smaller than most 17-year-old-girls. Her eyes were green, and her hair a light brown. She wasn't a model, but she had her own beauty, and she was really pretty.

"I don't know. You already know what's going to happen. I saw it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too naive and trusting..."

"You are. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Most of the time, at least. It's what makes you who you are. What I'm saying is that maybe you could... tone it down a little? Or try to understand where Erik's coming from. So it's easier for us to find some middle ground with him"

"Yes, well.. I just wish he could see it that way"

Someone cleared their throat and Charles and Zoey jumped in their seats. Erik was standing in the doorframe.

"Erik" Charles said, trying to smile. "How long have you been there?"

"A while." Erik said, walking into the room.

"So, you heard..." Zoe started.

"I heard enough"

"Okay. Maybe I should go..." she continued.

"No. Stay. We should talk" Erik cut her off. He grabbed a chair from the other side of the room with his power and put it beside the table to sit down. "I see you've been talking about me"

"Erik..."

"It's okay, Charles. What I wanted to say is, that if I'm doing this, I would like for you to be by my side. We could do this, together."

"That's what I want, too. It's just... I can't do what you do. I'm not like that"

"I know. But I heard what Zoe here said... and she made me think. You should show me what you saw in her mind, about us. Maybe that way I can understand better"

"Are you sure? Zoey, do you-" Charles asked.

"Yes, Charles, do it. It's fine" she said.

He stayed still at first, but then his hand made its way up to the side of his head, and he closed his eyes. Erik just stared, with his eyes unfocused for a moment.

Then they went back to normal.

"Mein gott..." Erik whispered. "Did all that really happen?"

"Yeah, it did" Zoe answered. Erik looked at her and then his eyes went back to Charles.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I-"

"I don't blame you for my legs. You didn't mean to do it. We don't have to talk about it now. And not everything that happened was your fault. Either way, we can do things differently. We can still do something to stop it."

"Yes. We... we need to talk about what we're going to do. Because I can't promise not to kill anyone. Charles, you _know_it's not possible. And you have to understand why"

"I know. I swear I'll try. I'm trying to understand. But maybe you can promise other things? Like killing only when it's really necessary. And I can promise I won't try to stop you."

"I- okay. I can try that."

A moment of silence passed and then they were both looking at Zoe.

"We may need your help. I don't know what your abilities are. Or if you have any at all. But you have information.. and experience we can use." Erik said.

"We would be glad if you decided to stay with us and help, Zoey" Charles continued.

Zoe stared at them, and then smiled.

"Well.. lucky for you, I don't have more important places to be right now "

Charles just smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men movies, comics or any of its characters. Just Zoey.**

**Heey guys, it's been a while, and i'm sorry about that, but here i am. I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. So, yeah, here we go. This chapter didin't exactly come out the way I wanted it to, but well... i hope you like it.**

* * *

_Zoe_

I woke up, worried, because I hadn't heard the alarm go off, and I really didn't want to be late for school _again._ I reached out for my cellphone, which was usually on the night stand table, but there was nothing there. And then I remembered.

I was still expecting to open my eyes and find that I was in my bed, that all of it had been a dream. But turns out, it wasn't a dream. Or if it was, it was being an awfully long and weird one. Whatever.

I got up slowly and then made my way to the mirror that was above the closet. I looked, and my reflexion surprised me a little. I was still obviously the same girl, but so many things had changed. Ignoring the clothes I was using (Raven's old pajamas that Charles had given me so I could take a shower before going to bed), I noticed I looked a little taller than normal, even if I was still really far from avarage height. My eyes were a deeper green and my hair a shade darker, since it used to be a sort of dark blonde color, and now it was a light brown.

I wasn't sure of what this little things meant, so I decided I wouldn't give them much thought at the moment. It wasn't like I had more important things to worry about... _not al all._

I let myself inspect the room for the first time since I got there. There was a window next to the bed, with white curtains; and the walls were all a light blue color. It was really big, a lot bigger than my room back home... _home._

I realized I missed my home a lot, with all this stuff going on. I still didn't know what to think about the entire thing. I felt like my mind was tricking me. Suddenly I was overwhelmed, and I couldn't control my emotions.

What if I really _wasn't_ dreaming? If this was actually happening? What if I really was in some kind of alternative universe? A world where Erik and Charles existed?

It was everything I ever dreamed of, but so much different. It felt real. More real than I could ever hope for, but a part of me still couldn't believe it.

So much time wishing for something like this... for a chance to go out of the world for a while. To a place full of people I wished so bad could be part of my life. It was almost too good to be true.

I couldn't help but think about my family. Considering the slight possibility that I wasn't dreaming... where were they? Did they even know I was gone? When would I come back...? Would I _ever_ come back?

I started to panic a little at that. It wasn't a theory I was planning on facing. I just couldn't. My sisters, my brother... My parents. What if...?

_Calm down, Zoey. It's almost impossible that this is permanent, if this is actually real. No need to think about that now._

Oh gosh, my brother would totally freak out if he could see this. If he just knew that I'm here. And that Charles is...

Charles. Wonderful, good, amazing Charles. My heart started doing things that I didn't completely take control of.

Even thinking that he might be real was too much for me. Let alone being so close to him. He was like a ray of sunshine in my life everytime something went wrong. Ever since my friend made me watch X-Men: First Class with her for the first time. I was in deep from the start. There'd been no going back from that.

I developed such strong feelings for this world; a lot of people would surely consider it weird. And instead of going away with time, they just got bigger and bigger. And I kept going. From the movies to the fanfics. From the fanfics to the comics. Then to the movies again.

It's not like I really cared if people found it weird. I always told myself that they didn't understand, that they didn't have to. And it's true, they don't. They don't know what it's like to spend half of your day looking for a reason to smile and only find it in a movie, or a person. Or a character, in this case.

Even if I wasn't exactly alone in my life, and I had people to go to and friends to spend time with; I still had a lot of moments where I felt lonely, and in that moments I knew that I had somewhere to go, something to do that was likely to make me feel happy.

I spent so many months feeling sad because I wasn't part of it, part of that reality. I was homesick for a place I was sure didn't exist, no matter how much I wanted it to. One where my heart was full, my body loved, and my soul understood.

Time helped make things easier, even if just a little.

In that very moment, things were diferent. Even if everything was really weird, that didn't change the fact that I was in the damn Westchester mansion with freaking Charles Xavier sleeping in the room across the hall, bloody hell.

In my opinion, freaking out was a totally normal reaction-

A knock on the door interrupted my thinking. I realized I still hadn't changed, but there was nothing I could do about it now. Receiving people in borrowed pajamas it was, then.

I opened the door, and Erik was there. He had a bag in his hands. He looked at me and snorted.

"Nice pj's" he said. Not even a 'hello'. Rude.

"Ha. You're so funny. I swear, you kill me Erik..."

"I'm sure. I liked you better when you were shy."

"Did you, Erik? Did you really?"

"And here I am, wondering what went wrong with you"

"I was nervous. I don't do well with nervous. And besides, I still _am _shy"

"Mhmm. So you claim"he said handing me the bag. "Charles thought you may need some clothes, so you don't have to use the ones from yesterday, since they have blood on them"

"Ohh, well. Thank you." I said giving him a smile. "Speaking of Charles... where is he?"

"You're his stalker, you should know, right? Isn't that how it works?" he asked. Dick move. _Ouch. _I glared at him. I decided I would put 'practice intimidation' on my to-do list.

"Look who's talking. You're in love with him, too. You tell me." I said, and then I regreted it. It definitely wasn't the time or place to have this conversation. It's not like I wanted to star an argument. Least of all with Erik. Stupid Zoe and your big mouth.

"What? No. I'm not- You don't know what you're saying. Look, just because I'm not actively trying to kill you doesn't mean that I like you or that we're close to being friends"

"Whatever. I'm sorry. Did you need anything else?"

"No. I-"

"Okay. Thanks again. You can go now, bye." I said, and closed the door in his face. I almost didn't feel bad about doing it.

I remembered how much I had wanted Charles and Erik to be together, and how much I loved their relationship.

Even if I wanted them to get their friendship back to the way it was, I wasn't sure if the way I felt about them being together was going to change now that I could see them in person. Now that I had Charles here.

I sighed- I was definitely going to need professional help when I got back.

* * *

When Zoe finished getting changed and finally went downstairs, everyone was already there. Everyone being Erik, Charles, Alex, Sean, Hank and Raven. Having breakfast.

They stoped talking when she came in, and silence filled the room.

Zoe didn't know what to do next. She hadn't talked to anyone apart from Charles and Erik since they got to the mansion and she didn't know what everyone else thought about her being here.

"Zoey! How are you? Did you sleep well?" Charles asked her when she sat down.

She looked at him and smiled. "Good, thank you. And I didn't have any problems, I slept like a rock". He chuckled a little and everyone else kept looking at her, even if they were trying to hide it the best way they could. A minute or two went on, where everyone kept doing their thing, not saying a word.

"This can't get any more awkward, right? So, Zoey, tell us more about you" Sean said, breaking the silence. Zoe was actually really happy to hear his voice, always so cheerful, just like she remembered. She couldn't help the wide smile in her face. After a moment she got in under control.

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. We literally know nothing about you. No one is telling us anything." Alex answered, giving a pointed look at Charles and Erik, who shrugged simultaneously. "Apart from the way you got here, and even that is still unclear"

"Zoey Morgan. I'm 17. I like reading and singing and.. well, there actually isn't a lot to say about me" she said, carefully.

"I'm sure that's not true" Hank joined, giving her a small smile. "You can tell us about your family, or the place you come from..."

"Well. I was born in New York, actually. But when I was really young my family moved to Chicago, and we've lived there since then. I have two sisters and a brother.."

"That's a big family" said Hank

"I know, but it's the best. They're all great"

"You don't really look 17. You're tiny" Sean then proclamed.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Charles told us you come from a diferent place. What does that mean?" Alex asked, and everyone looked at him.

"Yeah. Is it true that people watch us on TV in there?" Sean followed.

"I don't really know how much he told you, but... yes, it's true" she answered.

"That's awesome!" Sean almost-screamed. All eyes went to him, even Charles' and Raven's and Erik's, who seemed to be paying attention now. "Tell me, do all the girls love me?" he went on.

Zoey laughed, the tension leaving her a little, and Alex and Hank smiled. "I can't speak for all of them, I'm sorry. But I'm sure a lot of them do" she said.

"I can't ask for more, can I?"

"Oh, shut up" Alex said, punching him on the shoulder.

* * *

Borrowing a book from Charles' library had ended up being a good idea, Zoey decided. Reading had always made her feel like she was home. And finding a copy of Pride and Perjudice made everything better.

That was, of course, until the door had started opening slowly. Raven was the last person Zoe had expected to see, but there she was.

"Zoe, hi" Raven said.

"Hey"

"We haven't had much time to talk"

Zoey smiled a little. "So it would seem"

"Maybe we should. You know, have a girls talk. Moira and Angel were the only ones I had talked to in a while. And I feel like I don't have to hide anything from you, considering the situation."

"Um. I'm kind of busy right now-"

"You are?"

"Yes..."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Raven asked, amused and a little confused.

Zoey sighed. "No, I do like you. I'm just being unnecessarily mean right now. I'm sorry"

"But, you have to tell me. What is your problem with me?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It just feels stupid, now-"

"Yes. Tell me."

"Okay. It happened in Cuba. In my version of Cuba, you see. You already know Charles gets shot, you were listening..."

"I know. Go on." Raven insisted.

"Well. Something else happened after that. Erik left. He left Charles there, he left everyone, and went who-knows-where to form another group based on his beliefs"

"Oh, god. He did?" Raven asked, and now she just looked sad.

"Yes. But the thing is... you left with him." Zoey said, and Raven froze from a moment.

"What?"

"He wanted you and the others to go with him, after Charles refused the idea. You were the only one from the team who went with him, in the end" Zoe answered.

"So I just... left? No looking back?"

"No looking back." Zoe answered. And the room went quiet. None of them spoke or made a sound for a long time.

"So I actually did it"

"Did what?" Zoey asked.

"Leave."

"You wanted to? Before?"

"Not like that. Never like that, not with Charles injured and-" she stoped.

"I understand"

"But yes. I was planning on it, you know?" Raven looked at her. "Going away. Live my life and be free"

Zoe stayed silent.

"It's not that I don't love Charles. But sometimes it's just hard. And I don't want people controlling me. Not even him. I just wish he understood that I'm not his little sister anymore, I can take care of myself."

"Deep inside, I think he knows that, Raven"

"Really? It doesn't seem like it most of the time. He's great, I love him with my life and I owe him everything.. but the way he acts- he doesn't see it like I do."

"I know he can say the wrong thing sometimes. But he makes mistakes just like everyone"

"Wouldn't you do the same? If it were you?"

Zoey gave her a sad smile. "That's the thing. I wouldn't"

"Why?"

"If it were my brother.. I would leave, yes. I would try to live my life. But I would never leave him. There's a difference."

Raven just looked at her.

* * *

Erik had been deep in thought all day. His conversation with Zoey from that morning was still in his head. _"You're in love with him, too. You tell me."_

That freaking girl and her mind games. She had gotten in his head and everything was her fault. What was he supposed to think? It's not that the idea of two guys together was totally unknown to him, but... Charles. Could it be? Was it possible that the reason why Charles was his particular exception was because he had feelings for him? Romantic feelings? No. Erik refused to see it.

Though he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly everything made so much more sense. Every look, every smile and every moment. Hell, the way his heart started beating so fast and hard he didn't understand what was happening, always when they were together, when Charles so much as said his name. Or when he laughed. Charles' laughter was like the most powerful poetry, and Erik felt something disconcertingly like freaking butterflies or something in the region of his stomach, whatever the hell that actually meant. It was all there.

Maybe it wasn't because of Zoey. Maybe it was him. Something that has been inside of him all along, and just needed a little push to get out.

He wanted to tell himself that he couldn't afford to think that way. Not now when everything was starting to be right again and they still had a lot of things they needed to figure out.

But what if his "feelings" for Charles ended up making things easier? Erik wasn't sure. The only thing he knew was that the unease in his belly was getting harder and harder to ignore. He didn't have a name for it before, but now that he did, it was even more difficult.

_You have to stop, Erik. You're going to give yourself a head-ache. _He calmed himself, and went to the window. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to take in the view. The gardens were so big, and they usually looked so beautiful from there.

A moment later he saw them. Charles and Zoey.

They were running... or more like he was chasing her. And she was laughing. Erik payed more attention and saw that she had a bowl in her hand. Based on Charles' appeareance, he could guess that it used to have water on it. He watched for a while as they run around and when he catch her, she tried to push him and they both ended up spreaded out on the ground.

He couldn't help but wondering if that's what it would look like. Two people caring about each other. Which all on itself was confusing, because no matter what Zoe's feelings were, it had only been a day, and Charles looked so joyful, so carefree; in a way he had only seen him be with Raven. Or on some occasions, with Erik himself.

And then he realized that's what he wanted. He wanted Charles to look like that, happy, all the time... and when he was with Erik. Especially when he was with Erik. He wanted that; to be the reason Charles looked that way. Maybe not right now, but someday. That's what made him know that he was doomed.

When he drove his attention back to the window, they were already standing. Zoe turned her head and caught him looking, and Erik was aware of how much of a creep he looked like-

But Zoe just... _that little-that little shit_ just smirked at him. And then she made some gesture with her hand indicating him to come down. Charles was looking now, too, smiling up at him. So Erik just waved and stood back, starting to make his way out of the room.

He didn't know what they wanted him to come down, he didn't know what to expect. But Erik was in no way going to admit that he was glad to have a reason to go there and be with Charles. Not even for a minute.

By the time he got to that side of the garden, he had gotten his mind in order. They were both standing there, talking and smiling, and he just walked up to them slowly. Charles noticed him first. He was still wet, but not as much as he was when Erik first saw them.

"Erik! You came."

"Yes, I did. Why are you so wet?" Erik asked, innocently.

"Oh. Well, it seems Zoey was bored, and she had nothing better to do than to splash a bowl of water on me" he said, feigning anger.

Zoey burted out laughing. "I said I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. Don't act like you didn't have fun, though. You loved it."

"Yes, Charles. Bothering you seems like a great idea of fun" Erik jocked.

"You're the worst. Both of you." Charles said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get over it" Zoe told him. Then her eyes went from Charles to Erik, searchingly. "I'm going to go... and see what Sean and Alex are up to" she said, finally.

"Oh. Okay? Have fun. Don't break too much stuff" Charles answered

"Never. See you inside, Charles" she said, then looked at Erik. "You too, sweetcheeks." And she started walking towards the back door to go inside.

"Sweetcheeks?" Charles asked, amused, raising an eyebrow.

Erik sighed. "I really don't know. She's crazy. I don't get her at all, most of the time."

"Yeah... she's special, isn't she?" he said, looking lost. He then looked at Erik and smiled. "This is nice." Charles kept saying as they started walking arount the place.

"What's nice?"

"Having you here. This is the closest I've been to peace in a while, however ridiculous that sounds, now that the thing with, you know, Shaw is over. And I'm glad to have you here"

"Well. I-"

"I'm glad you stayed, Erik"

"Yeah. I'm glad I stayed, too" he said. And Charles gave him the biggest smile he had recieved since forever. "Charles?"

"Yes?"

"Would you have forgiven me? If things in the beach had gone differently?" Erik asked. And Charles had to think about his answer.

"Of course I would have"

"Why?"

"Because you're you. And no matter what happens, I'll always believe you're worth it." he said in the end. Erik was speachless. "You're a good person, and you may not fully know it yet, but I do. And even if we had gone on different ways that day, we both know it wouldn't have been the end. No matter how long it takes, we'll always be there, you and me."

"You and me?" Erik asked.

"Yes. You're not alone, Erik" he answered. And Erik just smiled.

"Who knows? One day I might start believing you, be careful." He said sarcastically, but actually showing gratitud.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"What? I thought we were having a moment. Don't ruin it, Charles" Erik said, jockingly.

"I'm ruining it? I did nothing of the sort."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, Erik?"

"What?"

"Do you fancy a game of chess?" Charles asked.

"Sure. But I'm playing black"

"Of course you are" he said rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just wanted to leave this here because I already had it written and I don't how long it's going to be until I can publish again. But fear not. I hope you like this one, too. Thanks, again.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr or any of the X-men, saddly. I just have Zoey.**

**-Lana.**

* * *

"Come on. You're not trying. How are you suppossed to get better if you don't even move!" Erik yelled, evading her punch.

"That's easy for you to say. You're all muscled and big and tall and, actually, most of the time all you have to do to take people down is move your hands!" Zoey shouted back.

"You have to concentrate" he said. She turned her body to the left just in time to dodge the fist aiming to her face.

"I'm trying" Zoe said, trying to hit him again, but he was too fast.

They stopped.

"You've been here for three weeks and so far you don't seem to be faster or stronger than any other human, or to have any other type of power. I don't think you-"

"I know, okay? I know you think I'm useless. But that's why we're training, isn't it? I want to be stronger. I want to be strong enough to help if you need me to, someday..." She said in a pleading voice.

He sighed. "Well. I guess you managed to avoid my attacks better than I expected. You just have to move faster when you're the one attacking, and look at what I'm doing, focus, so you can come at me when I don't expect it, and then you'll get the punch"

"Right"

"Let's do it again" he said after a moment, and they both went back to their fighting position.

Erik moved first and Zoey managed to stand on her feet for a little while. During the first blows, she concentrated on her defense and let him do the punching, but then she started fighting back, actually getting to hit Erik a few times, even if it was just because of luck. Then he was attacking again, and she put her left foot in front of herself, trying to block Erik, but the movent was so abrupt that he triped, grabbing her arm and they both ended up falling to the floor.

Zoey started laughing, but Erik shot her an angry look while he got on his feet again, which she ingnored.

"I give up. Are we done for today? We've been doing this for hours" she said getting up.

"Yes. You can go. We'll do it again later"

"Alright" Zoe said, grabbing her stuff and making her way towards the door. She stopped before opening it. "And, Erik?"

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you" she said. "For trying to help. I know I'm difficult-"

"You are. But it doesn't seem like we're getting rid of you anytime soon, so... you're welcome."

"Who would have thought you'd end up enjoing spending time with me, huh? I knew deep inside you loved me" she teased.

He snorted. "Who said I enjoy it?" even if his words said the opposite, she could hear his voice being less hostile than it used to, that _bastard_.

She smiled, got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"What?!"

"A school, Erik. I think we should have a school. Here." Charles was saying.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Think about it, Erik. We can help children, mutant children, to be more comfortable with their mutation and we can teach them how to use them and then History, and, you know" he said. He looked so excited and hopeful.

"Well... when you put it like that..."

"So, you agree? Do you want to? It's just... there's so much we could be doing, you see? I don't want to stay here and do nothing while there are so many kids out there who would be glad to have a place like that."

"Of course. I do think that we should do something. I just didn't think a school would be the first option. But if anyone can make it work, it's you Charles." Erik said, trying to be suportive. Charles gave him one of his wide smiles and Erik's heart did a little jump..

"Thank you, my friend. Although in my opinion I don't think I would be able to do it without you. You're part of this, too. As important as I am"

"I don't think you should want me anywhere near the kids, though. I might not be able to handle them... in the best way. Least of all as a teacher. Can you imagine?"

"Nonsense. You seem to be doing fine with the ones already here" Charles said. Erik stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe you should have a little more patience. And try to say less rude things to them, but that's it. No reason to worry." He said cheerfully.

Erik laughed softly. "If you say so, Charles."

"I know you've been training with most of them, just like me. And until now I haven't heard a single complaint about it"

"Not even Alex?"

"Fine, just Alex, but you know how he is. You're doing good, Erik, really."

"Okay. We'll see."

"Mhmm. I know it's not been a long time since everything happened, and we're just getting used to things being... easy and quiet, but I think it's worth it, and either way we have a lot of things to do before it's up and running"

"It is worth it" Erik said. Charles looked at him.

"Yes, it is if we do it together. I trust you, Erik, okay?

"But.. what about...what happened? You have every reason not to trust me, actually."

"I don't. I said it before and I'll say it again... there's good in you. And what happened on the beach was difficult, I know. But I forgive you. I forgave you days ago" he said, and Erik didn't know how to answer. His feelings getting the best of him... again. Damn it. "Walk with me?" Charles asked a moment after.

"Sure" he said, and they started walking.

* * *

"So... how are things with you and Raven?" Zoey asked

"What? Raven? Wh- why are you asking?" Hank answered. Both of them sitting in the stairs from outside, just under the front door.

"Don't be silly. I know what happened. I just thought you may want someone to listen. Have you talked to her?"

"No, I haven't. We've exanged a few words, but no more than that. We didn't talk about us" he said saddly.

"I see."

"Is it my fault?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Zoey replied.

"I think I said some bad things, maybe."

"Well, yes... you kind of did. What you said that day was wrong, it was kind of offensive and it didn't make her feel okay, exactly, but I- I mean, I get it. I understand it was tough for you, and that all you wanted was to be 'normal' and to feel accepted. I've been through that, I know what it's like. Let me tell you, the world I come from isn't much better, even if we're years into the future -we just discriminate and push people away for different, sometimes even less important, things, actually- and what you have here is the most close to being accepted I can ever hope to get. You're lucky, in a way."

"I- I don't know what to say. You really think that?" Hank inquired.

"I do. I think what makes you special is being different to other people, not trying to fit into their idea of beauty or normalcy. You're perfect the way you are. Maybe that's what she was trying to tell you. You should keep that in mind"

He looked down. "I need to apologise. Properly. I owe her. And maybe then things can be okay between us again"

"I hope so. Don't give up yet, okay? Everyone deserves a second chance." she said. Voices could be heard a few metres away, and when she started looking for where they came from, she saw Charles and Erik, walking and laughing. Hank caught her watching.

"Perhaps. Erik got his, after all." He said.

"He did, didn't he? But it's okay. He's a good person, actually"

Hank's lips twirked up a little. "I don't see that very often, but I guess it's true. They look mostly happy together, nowadays." he said, finally. "Thank you. For listening, and for everything you said. It helped."

"No problem. It's been an interesting three weeks, just.. know that you can talk to me while I'm here"

"Okay. Thanks, really." He said. Zoey's face looked serious now. "What about you and Charles?"

"There's nothing to say about it. We're... friends."

"But you don't want to be friends?" he asked. She just smiled saddly.

"It's not that. I know Charles is amazing, and nice and everything, but the truth is that the only reason I'm here is because I saved him from losing-" she stoped herself. _From losing Erik._ It's not like she could say that in front of anyone but Charles and Erik, and Raven. They didn't know. Just like they didn't know about Charles' legs.

"Losing what?"

"Never mind. I'm okay. And I'm really, really glad that he's somewhat happy now. He just- he means a lot to me, this is really all I wanted"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just getting used to the fact that I'm never going to be as important to him, you know? And everything is so surreal. Anyway, when I got here, I told him that he deserved to be helped as much as he helped others" Zoe said.

"I... see."

"He doesn't believe me when I tell him he's worth it. Sometimes I fear the day he does will the day he lets me go. He won't need me anymore."

* * *

It took Zoey a while to get out of her little funk- while Hank, bless his soul, didn't say a word about her mood and her rambling and tried to tell her that Charles did care about her and all that. She belived part of it.

She did get out of her bad mood, eventually, even if it took until the next day. She spent all moring and part of the afternoon to think. She was in no place to complain, actually. No matter how much she loved Charles, a part of that love has always been hypotetical, since he was fictional all along- and Zoe understood that she was getting what she asked for. And even if Charles and Erik weren't in a romantic relationship yet, all they needed was a little push, or at least she thought so. And that was good, really, even if part of her heart felt crushed. She'd never considered this, Charles not being fictional; having him in her life, literally. And it changed things for her, a little.

But the fact remained that Charles and Erik were great together and they should be together, they were good for one another. Zoe wouldn't forget that their relationship was one of the things she liked the most about the story.

So she decided to put her feelings aside, and decided that Charles and Erik getting together for the long run was probably for the best, and the way it should be.

She hoped they could be happy, once they got together. Also taking in the fact that she wouldn't_, couldn't_ stay here forever, and had no idea what was going to happen when she got back home. So she couldn't ask for too much, it wouldn't be fair. Because she would go home, _**she had to. **_She just didn't know when. Sometimes it was hard not to think about her family, no matter how many times she told herself it was going to be fine. It was easier when she had something to do.

But right now, right now, she was walking through the streets of Westchester, _**New York**_, _with Charles Xavier _and it was totally a dream come true for Zoey.

"We should have done this ages ago! It's so beautiful."

"I know. I'm sorry for not taking you sightseeing before, even if there's not that much to see in Westchester..." Charles said.

"It's okay. It's just that I've only got out of the house to do grosery shopping and go running with you or Erik"

"I am sorry about that. Where do you want to go?"

"Ermm.. a park, maybe?" she answered.

And that's how they ended in a place full of people and trees. They didn't talk much while they walked, but it was a comfortable silence. When they got there, Zoey said she wanted to sit in a swing, and Charles stayed beside her.

"I love parks. Did I tell you?" she started.

"No, you didn't. Why is it that you love them?"

"I'm not sure. I guess some of them are just... peaceful. My silbings and I used to go to a park near our house very often. I stopped going a few years ago. Thought I was all grown up. Turns out I wasn't." she said, giving a weird scoff.

Charles smiled at her, slightly. "I don't think you're ever too old to go to the park. Sometimes is good to have a place where you can go and... think. I whish I'd come to parks more often when I was a child, though"

"It's sad that you didn't. I'm sorry"

"What? No, it's okay, don't be. That was a long time ago" he said, and looked at her brightly. Seriously, though, how could his eyes be so blue? It was disgustingly beautiful and she hated Charles for it. Zoe laughed quietly at herself for her inner monologue. _Remember what you're here for: Charles and Erik, Zoey._ "How's the training going?"

"Oh, you know... without the occasional bickering Erik and I do, it's going quite alright" Zoe answered, as she started swinging slowly.

"He just likes bothering you, I'm sure"

She laughed. "I know. I like making his life miserable, too. It's funny. It must be the whole point of me being here. Because, why not? It would explain things" Zoey said, and he looked amused now, starting to swing just slightly, too.

"Seriously now, I think he likes you in his own way. He warmed up to you, we all knew it would happen."

"Of course he did. He's a big softie. He just doesn't want to admit it"

Charles frowned, and mentally she took this as a good sign. "I guess so. He certainly is all about emotion"

"It's kind of obvious when you get to know him, actually"

"Right. Now that I think about it, you do spend a lot of time together. It only makes sense that he would grow fond of you" he sounded weird now.

Zoey laughed. "Are you jelous, Chaarlessss?" she asked, making the worlds long, just to bother him.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking surprised. Then he replied. "Jelous? Why would I be? There's nothing to be jelous of". She gave him an unimpressed look, and he sighed. "I do not know. Is there a chance that you let this one thing go?" Charles pleaded.

"No way, sorry".

He knew she was saying the truth, there was no getting out, nothing he could really hide, considering all she knew. So he resigned. "Okay. It's not that I think there's anything bad with you and Erik spending time together. Is just that- I've been having all this... feelings. I don't know if it's a good idea to talk about it with you, it would be kind of inapropiate, maybe"

"Hey. I'm 17 but I'm not dumb, and you don't have to treat me like a student, because I'm not, really. You know you don't have to hide with me. You can trust me, Charles"

"I know. I just feel very weird and stupid and this has been happening for months and I don't know what to do about it, you see"

"Don't feel stupid, you're not. So, you talked about Erik, and feelings... What kind of feelings are we talking about here?" she asked.

She hadn't thought Charles would start talking easily. But, as a matter of fact, that question was all it took.

He talked about his life before Moira found him, how he used to flirt with everyone, and his evenings were filled with one-night stands. About his childhoof. How Raven was the only person he was honestly close to and he didn't have friends. Until Erik came along.

And then he talked about his feelings. How they scared him because they were different to everything he had ever felt before. How they progressed with time and got more serious and how he couldn't help being happy when Erik was around. And then he told her how he didn't thing he should do anything about it, and about how betrayed he had felt that day with the missiles, until he calmed himself down enought to let it go. How wrong he had been about a lot of things. And she listened, without interrupting too much, to every word he said. Not that a lot of it was new to Zoey, she was just happy to listen to him talk. Even if she did listen to things she hadn't really expected to, hadn't known.

It all took a while, and by the time he was done, it was getting dark.

"That was... that was a lot" she said after a moment of silence.

"I know. I'm sorry I kept you here so long. We should go back" he said as they started making their way back to the mansion.

"Why are you apologising? I'm the one who asked you to talk. I should be thanking you for trusting me. I'm just- you should do something about it"

"Do something? Of course not! We're okay right now. I don't want to make things difficult or awkward between us"

"But-"

"Why would it matter if I do something or not? It's not like he feels the same way anyway" he interrupted.

"How do you know that?"

"Zoey. I think I'm mature enough to know where friendship ends and love begins"

"Hm. I know. But people say it's a very fine line" she said.

He just laughed a little. "Alright. Thank you for helping, I don't think I could have talked about it with anyone else. I really apretiate it, I think you should know". Zoey looked at him for a while. "What?"

"I love you, and I just want you to be happy" she told him, and then realized what she had said. "I- I'm sorry, I'm not-"

His face softened, and he smiled. "No, It's okay. I know. I know you want to help. But let's keep thing simple for now, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"There's no way I'm keeping things simple" she said to no one.

She knew it wasn't exactly any of her business. But how could Charles expect her to just stand there and do nothing after all he told her? If there was a way to make those two stupid and oblivious little boys realize that they were in love and they needed each other, then she was going to do it.

"Are you seriously talking to yourself?" A voice asked. Zoey stopped where she was standing in the kitchen and turned around.

"Erik! Just the man I wanted to see" she smiled at him.

"Oh, please. What, now?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be a good idea to have a talk"

"Right. Has anyone told you that your ideas are not that great?" he asked.

"Oh, hush. You know you missed me"

"Zoey, I was with you this morning" he said, serious.

"That's what I mean. It's been years, Erik!" she said, dramatically trowing her arms around him.

He sighed and got out of her embrace. "What did you want to talk about?"

They started walking towards the living room and Zoey thought it was very funny the way his eyes widened and he got all flustered when she told him he wanted to talk about his feelings for Charles. She didn't have to be a genious to know that his feelings had changed in the last few weeks, or maybe it was that he seemed to be more aware of those feelings. Zoe thought that was it. She hadn't dared to talk to him about it again, after the first time.

All in all, he didn't seem to want to have that conversation.

"Please, just- don't, okay? I'm not in the mood" Erik said sitting in the big couch in the middle of the room.

"Erik, come on. This is important" she pleaded, sitting at his side.

"Why? What is it to you?" he asked, getting a little angry.

"I just want you to be happy. Why is that a bad thing?"

"You love Charles, don't you? It doesn't make sense"

"Look... that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't love me. And I want him to be with whoever he wants to be" she told him.

"But, what do I have to do with it? You're talking as if he wants to be with me, and he doesn't"

"Really? Do you really think he doesn't want to be with you?"

"He doesn't! Stop it"

"Listen to me, okay? He loves you, and you have to tell him how you feel"

"Love me?" he asked, and snorted. "How could he love me? You look at him, and what do you see? He's good, and pure, and loyal, and just... everything. He's everything. I'm not. Talking to him about my supposed feelings is not going to change that"

Zoey stayed silent for a moment, and took a minute to think about her answer. "If it's any consolation, I think you are. And he does, too"

"That I'm what?"

"Everything. You're everything." She said. Erik looked at her, but didn't answer. "And just because you can't see why he would love you, doesn't mean that he doesn't. You're his best friend, and he trusts you. You're beautiful, and he needs you, because.. you know the way he brings out the better parts of you? You make him better, too"

In those three weeks that she had been here, Zoey had tried to prove to Erik that she wasn't lying when she said that she cared about him, and not just about Charles. But until that moment, she hadn't been able to do much, apart from spending time with him. It was harder than she would have liked.

"So.. you think I'm beautiful?" he asked eventually.

It made Zoey laugh, and all the tension went away. "I have eyes, after all. Duh."

"Well. It was a good talk. But I don't think I'll talk to him" he said, and when Zoe was about to open her mouth, he continued. "...yet"

"Um, right"

"Even if I believed what you were saying about Charles' feelings, which I don't, for your information, I still don't think I'd be comfortable with it. But... I'll think about it"

"Okay" she said. They stayed in comfortable silence after that. It was late, so everything was dark and quiet. Normally Zoey didn't deal well with silence, but right now it didn't bother her. It was Erik who talked first.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was awesome. A pigeon shitted on me on the way back from the park" she said and Erik laughed. Loudly. "You should laugh more often. Or smile, at least"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know.." she started, but then started thinking. "I guess Charles likes you like this..." she mused, wanting to make fun of him a little. "Here I am thinking of ways to get you to stop being so... this" she gestured to his face. "Like live a little, joke around"

"What's wrong with..." he gestured to his face, looking offended. "this?"

"You're like the sun, Erik darling. It hurts to look at you." she said and Erik pushed her off the couch. She didn't stop laughing for way too long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hiii. I'm sorry if anyone was actually waiting for me to update, I know it took a while. But I'm on winter break so I took the time to at least finish this chapter. I hope it's not so bad, life has been a mess lately and I'm not exactly happy with anything I write. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Zoey_

_It wasn't exactly a surprise that I wasn't one of those teenagers that went out every weekend. In fact, I barely went out at all. I always thought that staying home reading or watching tv shows or movies was way more fun. Of course some people thought that it was weird and that I wasn't fun to be around, but while it was a little bothersome, I didn't really listen to them._

_So that's why today I was doing the same thing I did every Saturday night. Stay at home watching movies. I was glad that I had at least one friend to do this things with. She was always up for sleepovers and talking about books and watching shows together. I could fangirl about anything all the time I wanted and she always understood, and I loved her for it._

_"I can't believe you haven't seen The Avengers, Zoey!" she had told me two days ago._

_"It looks great, but you know I haven't seen anything Marvel related yet"_

_"You could start with The Avengers. You HAVE to watch it"_

_"Well, I was planing to... but don't worry, I'm sure you're going to make me watch it when you come over" I said._

_"You can be sure of it"_

_And she had been right. When she arrived it was the first thing she reminded me of. So we went to my room and I turned on the computer._

_"Mel, are we watching it now, or do you want to go to Tumblr for a while first?" I asked._

_"No, no Tumblr right now. But there is something I wanted to show you before we start the movie" Mel said._

_"What?"_

_"You remember Charles and Erik?" she asked._

_"Of course, you never let me forget" I answered._

_"Hey, I'm not that bad!" she said, frowning._

_I laughed. "You are. You talk about those two all the time. What's so special about them anyway?"_

_"How can you ask me that?!" She seemed offended. Bad move, Zoey. "I don't know how you don't see how amazing they are... I told you their story" _

_"Yeah, you didn't even warn me about the spoilers. Thanks for that, by the way" _

_"Don't be a baby. I didn't think you would care. I didn't give you that many details anyway. But you know what I mean" _

_"Yes, I know. And I told you I think it's a great story, really. A very interesting love story, by the looks of it. But Erik seems like a dick, and Charles is... I don't know" I said, shruging. _

_"Maybe it would help if you watched the movie..." _

_"Maybe"_

_"Anyway.." Mel went on. "I found a totally breath-taking fan video about them on youtube and I really need you to see it. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out a thousand times over" _

_"Uff, talk about drama queens. Okay, show me" I said, not knowing what I was about to see. _

_She went to youtube and searched for the video. When she clicked on it I didn't really know what to expect, but the tune of an Adele song started and I concentrated on the images. _

_I was seeing Charles and Erik for the first time ever and by the time it was finished I was speachless. I was overwhelmed by feelings I didn't really think I would get. All I could think about was that I could understand Mel now, and I could see why the video had broke her heart. _

_"It seems you were right" I said softly. _

_"About what?" _

_"I feel like someone punched me in the chest" _

_"I told you" she said smiling. _

_"Would it bother you if we changed the plans a little?" I asked. _

_"You want to watch X-Men: First Class, don't you?" _

_"Yeah, we can watch The Avengers after that" _

_"Of course, I was going to make you watch X-Men someday no matter what" she said, and her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm so proud of myself right now"_

_"Don't be. I have a feeling I'm going to hate you for this" _

_"Oh, you will. I'm going to ignore the fact that the X-Men movies are Fox propiety and just say... Welcome to the Marvel world. This is going to hurt" Mel told me, giving me a pat on the back. I just laughed. But oh how right she had been. Nothing was the same after that._

* * *

Zoey liked to think she was, more or less, pretty good in all things involving mischief. She knew nearly three dozen ways to make anyone embarass themselves, prided herself on her ability to make her friends laugh when she wanted to, had perfected the art of thinking fast when it comes to needing a witty retort, and didn't need a joke shop to supply her with prank ideas. She loved playing pranks on peope. Thus, she thought, it should be painfully simple to solve the annoying problem that is Charles and Erik's seemingly unrequited feelings.

It turned out to not be so simple at all, but she did get the painful part right.

The first thing she tried was the classic Lock Them In A Small Space Plan.

She found Erik outside his bedroom, about to open the door, and walked towards him, with a look of innocence on her face.

"Erik?" she asked to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he said, distracted.

"There's a spider inside my closet. Can you kill it? It's really big"

"It's just a spider, Zoe. Can't you kill it?"

"Please, Erik" she said.

He just sighed and nodded. She started making her way to her room, knowing he would follow.

She did feel a little bad about it. And she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this kind of thing, but she needed to do something. To help them to be happy. To make her staying here worth it. Maybe they would thank her later. Or at least she hoped so.

When they reached her room, she opened the door and they went to the closet, and Erik opened it, going inside.

"Where is it? I don't see it" she heard him say.

"It's there! Just keep looking" Zoe answered just before she took off running until she got to the living-room. She was just glad that it wasn't very far away. Charles was sitting on the couch, with a book on his hands. His eyes went up and he smiled.

"Zoey, did you need something?"

"Um, no. Not me. But Erik's calling for you. He's in my room and he needs your help. There's a really, really big bug in my closet and he can't kill it" she said, nervously.

"Oh. I don't see why he couldn't kill it, but okay" he said simply.

When they entered the room, Erik thankfully still hadn't gotten out of the closet, and Charles went directly there. When he was inside, Zoey closed the door with the key and waited. There where a few sounds of movement and then, talking. The talking soon became screaming.

"Zoey! What are you doing?" that was Charles.

"Get us out or you will regret it, girl!" and, yeah, that was Erik.

"I'm sorry guys! I can't open, it's stuck!" she said with a perfectly faked worried voice.

It ended with Charles breaking the closet door and Erik grabbing Zoey by the collar of her dress to whisper death threats at her. Zoe just smirks because, despite it being a failed plan, it was still funny.

Next, she tries the old Umbrella Plan. This one goes marginally better but still fails to produce the correct results. She waits for a rainy day (which wasn't really that hard to find) to enact it.

"Can you tell me how's the day outside?" Charles asks as he sweeps towards the front door.

"Sunny!" Zoey calls after him. She waits a good twenty seconds after Charles leaves before dashing across the hall with an umbrella in hand. "Charles forgot his umbrella," she explains as she shoves the thing into Erik's arms, "Give this to him for me, will you? I have things to do, bye," and she's gone again.

From the window of Charles' study she watches the moment when Erik catches up to Charles with the umbrella already open. There's a brief conversation before they start walking down the street together, shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella to stay out of the rain, and Zoey barely refrains from doing a victory fist pump.

"Erik walked with you to your lunch with those agent guys today?" she asks slyly when Charles returns.

"Yes. He brought me my umbrella," Charles says absently as he starts shifting the pile of papers on the kitchen counter around.

"And?" Zoe pries.

"And what?"

She does not refrain from letting out a frustrated groan.

The third time she tries a more blatant approach.

"Tell Erik you're in love with him," Zoey says to Charles when she hands him his third cup of tea one afternoon. Charles proceeds to drop said cup of tea all down his front.

"Jesus Christ!" Charles shrieks, grabbing a wad of paper towels and patting his middle with them. "Why would you do that? You don't just say things like that out of the blue, Zoe!" He tosses the now soaked paper towels at Zoey's head, misses, and scowls.

"I don't see why not," she deadpans. "If you tell him your feelings he'll probably reciprocate."

Charles narrows his eyes, "It's past April Fools," he says and stalks out of the room. Zoey sighs.

The blatant approach having failed, she tries a slightly lesser, but still blatant, idea.

She trips Erik into Charles' lap on the last day of that month.

It's a pretty spectacular fall, if she says so herself. One second Erik's walking away from the coffee shop's counter where he'd gone to grab a few packets of sugar and the next he has his forehead against Charles' shoulder, one arm braced against the back of the couch and the other on Charles' arm. "Lovely," he mutters before struggling to straighten himself.

"Are you alright?" Charles asks, concerned. Zoe holds her breath, sure that this time her plans have not gone to waste.

"Just tripped," Erik mutters and stands, his furious gaze falling on Zoey.

"What," he grits out to her when they're out of Charles earshot, "do you think you're doing exactly?"

Zoe shrugs, "Same thing I do every day, trying to take over the world."

Erik gapes at her for a moment before snorting and going to get more sugar packets.

She's quickly running out of ideas.

"Charles thinks you're the best thing that's ever happened to him in a long time," Zoey says to Erik one cloudy day. Fuck subtlety.

"I'm sure," Erik replies snidely. He shrugs out of his coat and moves across the room until he's standing over where Zoe's sitting in one of the armchairs. "You need to stop," he says darkly, "It's not funny."

Zoe would disagree (because in her opinion this is the height of hilarity), but that's hardly the point. "I'm trying to help," she argues.

"Well, stop it," Erik frowns. "It's not helping at all, it's just . . ." He draws off, searching for a word before deciding, " . . . Awkward."

She raises a disbelieving eyebrow, "Is it really?"

"The tripping me into Charles part, definitely. The constant bombardment of lies about him, though, is hurtful," Erik states. Zoey's faint smile falls.

"That's not the point of this, you know," she tries to clarify. "I'm just-"

"-Not helping," Erik finishes for her and goes to his room without another word.

She stops for a while after that. Not because she doesn't want to keep going with the plan, but because she thought about what Erik said, and she realized that it would be the best for everyone. She never wanted to hurt any of them. So the next thing she needed to do was making sure that her frienship with both of them was still intact.

The two of them were on the kitchen making breakfast when she decided it was a good time for a talk.

"Hey guys.." she said, slowly.

"Hello Zoey" Charles answered, charming as usual. Erik just mumbled something that sounded like 'hi' and kept looking at her.

"I just... I just wanted to apologise. I never meant to make you uncomfortable or to make things awkward. So, I'm sorry. I know I go out of control with my pranks sometimes" she said, and Charles smiled at her. Erik didn't smile, but he seemed to relax a little, and he wasn't frowning, so that must be good.

"It's okay. I'm not mad about that anymore, well, I never really was. But you should control yourself a little. Some of them were quite funny, actually, though" Charles said. And she laughed softly.

"Yeah. I am sorry, though. Some of them were out of line. So, are we okay?" she asked.

"Of course we are, Zoe" Charles aswered. They both looked at Erik. He was silent for a while, but at the end he rolled his eyes.

"We're good, kid" he said, and smiled, finally.

"I'm not a kid!" Zoey exclamed.

"You certainly act like one" Erik said, still smirking. She just stuck her tongue out at him and everything was okay. Charles was watching with an amused expression. "Where did you get the ideas, anyway?" Erik continued.

"Oh, fanfiction. FrostIron is the best for prank ideas" she replied easily.

"What's a fanfiction?" Charles asked.

"What's a FrostIron?" Erik asked, instead.

Zoey wanted to burst out laughing, but she didn't. "You don't want to know, guys, really. Just wait until you meet Tony Stark"

And of course they didn't want to know. They didn't push.

* * *

Watching Charles and Erik play chess didn't turn out to be as fun as she tought it would be. They looked at each other too much, and it was filled with uncomfortable silences (Zoey was sure that they only were uncomfortable to her) and meaningful little smiles. No matter how cute she tought they were and how it made her heart jump at the start, there was only so much she could handle. She wasn't going to step in again, not yet, so she just gave them a soft goodbye and got out of the room to find someone to hang out with.

She found Alex and Sean in the living room and went to join them. When she asked where Hank was, they told her he was with Raven, and that they had seen them talking and smiling. She got very happy because of that. And a little proud. Sweet little Hank deserved happiness, too, after all.

She stayed with them for a long time, even when everyone else kept showing up and they moved to Alex's room, planning future pranks like hiding all of Raven's left shoes, ("Yes, only the left ones" had said Sean exitedly, "that way she will get even more confused" and Zoe had told him it was good idea, and that she tought she had heard it somewhere before) and putting pink paint on Erik's shampoo.

"I wish we could have found more people like you" Sean said suddenly, looking at Zoey.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're just... different. You're not a mutant, but you're nice, and funny"

"We like having you here" Alex added.

"Thanks. I'm sure not all of you like having me here, though" she said, smiling a little.

"No, we do. Even Erik. And he doesn't like anyone except Charles. But he likes you, we can tell" Sean said.

"I'm not so sure, but okay. You're still going to be happy when I'm not here anymore, which is great"

"No. I mean, well.. we're going to miss you, if you go. You've only been here for, like, 5 weeks but that's still like 35 days or something that we've been together all the time, and you've done some big things" Sean reasoned.

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't showed up" Alex said.

"You help us all the time. And you're helping Charles and Erik, that's got to be hard" Sean told her.

She hadn't told anyone about her plans to bring them together, until she realised that maybe telling Alex and Sean wasn't such a bad idea. They could help her and it would be easier. "They're a little stubborn, but they'll get there. Maybe even withouth me having to get involved. Who knows" she said in the end.

It was a little weird, feeling so accepted. It warmed her heart to know that they appretiated her. Not even in her wildest dream would she have thought it possible, to be called a friend by people she admire so much, and had helped her go on in difficult times, even if from far away. People she never thought she would meet, because it wasn't possible. But she had been here for more than a month and the posibilities of it being a dream were less and less every minute that passed.

She decided she would go to her room for a while, to be alone, to think. So she said goodbye, and left.

A part of her didn't want to. Thinking was the only thing she could do when she was alone nowadays, apart from reading. She missed music, and she missed the stupid tv shows and movies she watched all the time. She missed her room, her bed, all the walls filled with pieces of paper with quotes written on them. She missed her parents, and her sisters and her brother. And her friends. Hell, sometimes she even missed going to school, even if it was just because it was part of her normal life.

She wasn't really complaining. She loved being here. She was happy here, with everyone. They were like a family. But a different kind of family. Charles and Erik were definetly not her parents, and even if Raven, Alex and Sean were closer to her age, they were just too diferent from her silbings. Zoe knew she would be much more calm if she could just talk to them, know what they were doing, hear their voices and know if they even noticed her missing.

Zoey hadn't had so much fun in a very, very long time, and it felt great in a way she didn't know it could. Everything was so peaceful, almost perfect. And she knew she would cry herself to sleep for a while after she came back, because she knew there was no way she could come back here when she returned home. But that was the thing... she didn't know why she wasn't home yet. And it was a little scary. Maybe there was something she needed to do, maybe there was a reason for her being here after all. She wasn't sure.

She had been so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Charles' voice.

_"Zoey?" _she heard, but it was on her mind. He sounded worried.

_"Charles? What's wrong?"_ she directed the thought towards him. It wasn't the first time they talked this way, but something about the way he said it made her sick to the stomach.

_"I wanted to know if you were okay. Something's happening"_ he said. She got out of the bed in a rush.

_"What? What's happening?"_

_"They're coming"_

And, of course things couldn't have been perfect for a while longer.

* * *

"Stryker?" she asked. She was so angry.

"From what I got from his mind, yes, him" Charles answered, Erik by his side. Everyone was there, in the living room.

"But this wasn't supposed to happen yet..." Zoe said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked her.

"In the original movies, Stryker comes to the mansion, too. He was planning to use Charles and Cerebro to kill all mutants. But that wasn't supposed to happen until much later. I don't know why he's here, or how, since he didn't have Erik's help this time" she said, thoughtful. "And I don't even know how old Jason must be now"

"Jason?" Raven asked.

"He's William Stryker's son" Charles answered. "You're right, I saw it in your mind that first day-" he paused. "They're getting close"

"What do we do?" Zoey asked him.

"We're going to fight, of course" Erik said. Everyone looked at him, but then Charles nodded.

"Erik's right. We need to be prepared when they come" he said.

In the end that didn't really leave much time to do anything apart from waiting for them to come, good thing they hadn't decided to run. No more than five minutes later they were there. 'They' being a lot of them. And they were about to get into the mansion.

Zoey did not look around at first, she just moved to get in cover. It was something Erik had told her many times while training, she needed to think about defence first and offence only after that, since she was the weakest one of them all. So she ran and plastered herself to the wall behind one of the giant furniture parts in the room. She usually thought that they were very silly, because why would you use such big furniture as decoration, but now she was more than happy about it. Everyone else ran in different direction, some of them standing on front (like Erik and Alex), obviously planning on attacking. Charles went to the left and stood on the side of the windows.

Then smoke started filling up the room and Zoe had no time to warn Charles when the glass exploded. He fell and landed on the floor with an unpleasant smack. She wanted to run to him, and she thought he heart Erik screaming his name, but that's when they noticed the intruders. So many of them. Jumping inside through the window, until someone broke the front door and more came in. They were all wearing black clothes, mask, helmets, they all looked the same, even their guns. Erik was tearing most of them apart, and hitting them with any piece of metal he could find. Sean was screaming, Alex was sending power blast, and Raven and Hank were kicking ass. But they were bastly outnumered.

Zoey jumped from behind her hiding spot as soon as some of the men were close enough. She had to be fast, she had to move constantly, and never give them an opening. The first man she reached was the easiest to take down, a kick to the lower ribs, then on the knees, and he was down, a shout of pain coming from him. The second guy was the smallest, already turned towars her. Zoey elbowed him in the throat, then grabbed him around the neck and tossed him over her shoulder.

She didn't dare think about her chances and how they were obviously trying to shoot at her now that she lost the element of surprise. She moved between them, trying to put at least one of them in the way of the other so that they couldn't shoot her, at least until Erik took their guns from them. The things seemed to be getting better. Their chances were getting higher.

She grabbed the arm of another one, twisting the gun out of his hand sharply, then kicking him in the back of his knees and hitting him on the head with the gun. Then she noticed that Charles was still down. She started to move towards him, but then she saw the needle in his arm, and the liquid coming out of it. She wondered if it had been there all the time and that's why he didn't wake up. She was still far when she saw the other figure outside the window. It was Styker. And he was fast, because by the time she realised what was happening he had grabbed Charles and gotten him out of the house.

"NOO!" she said with her heart going up to her throat. How could she have let this happen? All she could do was scream to get Erik to see, since he was too concentrated on the last few men still fighting. Then she felt power running out of her and the rest of the windows broke, trees seemed to want to get in, their branches growing larger and larger and grabbing all the standing man in black by the waist, stopping them. The glass was everywhere.

They all looked at her in surprised, not knowing how she had done it. Then Erik seemed to realise what was wrong.

"Where's Charles?" he asked.

"He's gone" she said, on the edge of tears.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's it. I actually didn't know if it was a good idea to give Zoey powers. It was kind of a hard decision but well.. now you see. I'm sure most of you know where I got the idea from, but if you don't, in case you haven't watched Sky High, I just wanted to say it's a great movie, or at least it's fun.**

**If anyone's interested, the video Mel shows Zoey is this one: www. youtube watch?v=3vUkm3S32LI**

**And the fanfic Zoey talked about, the one she got her ideas from, is So No One Told You by Kari_Kurofai. And even if it's not completed and I don't think the author is planning on keep writting it, if you like The Avengers you should probably read it because it's the best!**

**Thank you to everyone who's read, favourited, alerted or left reviews. You're all great.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm really, really sorry. Without reviews, it's hard to tell if people actually want to read this or not. But i won't put any more excuses and just let you read. I hope you like thiss. I will try to post the next chapter (the last one!) in a few minutes. **

**Disclaimer: Still (sadly) don't own X-Men.**

* * *

Erik was going crazy. Not that he was the only one, of course not, but he didn't really know what else to do. He couldn't concentrate and he couldn't think about anything else that wasn't _Charles, Charles, Charles is gone, Charles-_

The moment kept replaying itself in his head. Charles on the ground, Charles being taken out of the house, Zoey screaming, the trees- Zoey. Erik looked for her in the room. She was in a corner, leaning against the wall, eyes unfocused. She looked lost, and Erik could understand her.

He was pacing, he knew he was. And he also knew it was making everyone else nervous. But he couldn't help it. Mere minutes had passed by and he had no idea where to start. By the time he'd gotten outside after the fight, there was no sign of Charles or Stryker, no matter how fast he had tried to be. So now he just kept walking across the room, thinking.

"Erik..." Raven tried.

"Don't" he interrupted harshly. "We're losing time. We need to go out and look for him"

"Yes, I know. But, Erik..."

"No. We _need_ to find him, Raven. It's Charles. I'm going to find him" he said.

It's not like he wanted to snap at her. Not much, at least. But his mood wasn't going to get any better until they found Charles, and there was no way around it.

"Zoe?" he asked. She raised her head, and even though she still looked like she was somewhere else, she looked more focused.

"Hmm?"

"Is there some way you can help? Do you have some kind of... information, that we don't?" he continued.

"I..." she paused. "I may know something, but I don't know if it's useful. Everything is different this time" she said, getting closer.

"Just tell me"

"When Stryker attacked on X2, he then went to this place called... Alkali Lake, I think it was, I'm not really sure. He used the underground part of the facility"

"You remember that from the movie?" Raven asked, suddenly.

"I used to read the X-Men Wiki, too, sometimes. It's useful" Zoey answered, without giving it much attention.

"Right. And you think he might be there?"

"He might. I really don't know how to get there, though, or if it's even there for him to use this early in time" she said.

"I can look it up" said Hank, shyly. "Maybe I can get us there"

"Well. What about this Jason you and Charles were talking about? His son, you said?" Erik went on.

"Yeah... I didn't really think it through in that moment, actually" Zoey said, blushing a little. "There's no Jason"

"What do you mean there's no Jason?"

"He's not going to be born until, like, next year, I guess...I mean, in Days of Future Past William told Trask that Jason was ten years old..." she said.

Erik didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he let it go for the moment, and the conversation didn't go on for much longer. Erik went to his room to prepare some things, and waited until Hank announced he could get them to the Alkali Lake. Erik didn't dare to hope, but it was a step in the right direction, at least. Now, if Stryker wasn't there, after all... No. He wouldn't think about that possibility.

He couldn't get rid of his thoughts, telling him that there was no way he could live with himself it they didn't find Charles. Everything in their relationship had gotten so much more... intense, in the last few weeks. They were closer than before, really. And there was no point in denying his... romantic feelings, anymore. And if it was ironic that he was thinking about it while Charles was missing, well, he chose to ignore it. The chance of Charles being gone... of them not getting him back, was not something Erik was ready to face. Which surprised him a little, because he had never needed anyone before. He never let anyone get so close. Only it wasn't surprising at all. Because it was Charles. They were Charles and Erik. So different and so dysfunctional but in such a complementary way. Like two sides of a coin, and Erik couldn't believe it took him so long to realize what that meant.

Turns out, getting on the plane wasn't a problem. The real problem was waiting to get to the place. And Erik was having difficulties with being patient. He saw Zoe sitting on the other side, and noticed she didn't seem to be doing much better, and that she was quiet. Erik knew she wasn't always a pain in the arse, but Zoey being quiet didn't seem right, so he went to her side.

"So. You're not as useless as we thought" he started, and she looked at him. "But, really? Plants? I shouldn't be surprised. Of course your mutation would be something as lame as that"

She snorted. "Shut up. It's awesome. Because awesome people have awesome mutations" she said, and then went quiet for a few moments. "It didn't seem to make a difference in the end, though. It didn't help" she added, finally, in a quiet voice.

"It's not your fault. It wasn't there before. Or you didn't know how to get it out. You know I don't really think your mutation is a bad one. They're all special, and you should be proud" he tried.

She laughed softly. "Mutant and proud, right"

"What did it feel like?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Huh?"

"Your mutation. It must be weird for you. I wonder why it didn't happen sooner"

"Oh. Yeah. It _was_ weird. I don't know. I was just so mad, and worried. And then I felt all this energy running through my veins. After that, it was like I could feel every tree, and every bush and every plant out there in the garden. And then you know what happened" Zoey said.

"Hm. So, your emotions were so strong that your mutation decided to get it out of your sistem. I understand"

"You do? Right. Of course you do. I forgot who you were for a moment, with you trying to be nice and all"

"You think you're so funny" he said, dryly.

"Erik?"

"What?"

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. I know you're worried. I am, too, but we're going to find him, okay? He'll be fine"

"You don't really know that, though"

"No. But what I do know is that you won't let anyone hurt him, if you have the chance to stop it. I won't, either, which isn't really saying much, but... that will have to be enough, for now" she said.

Erik didn't answer, and they stayed in a kind of comfortable silence- if there was any way to be comfortable in the situation. There weren't many more things to say, after all.

* * *

When Charles woke up, it was to a terrible head ache and an empty room. Those two things didn't worry him too much. What worried him was that he didn't recognize the room at all, and that there was so much _silence_. The world hadn't felt this empty in a long, long time, if ever, because even when he was alone, it had never been this quiet, even if sometimes he wanted it to. But now he had it, and it was horrible.

He sat up to give the room a better look. It had white, boring walls and it was literally empy apart from the bed on the corner, and a chair a few steps away. He didn't know where he was, but he knew it was bad. He was supposed to be protecting the mansion, and the people there, _his_ people. But all he could remember was windows breaking and falling to the ground. He just hoped everyone else was fine, that they hadn't been caught, too. Charles knew Stryker probably just wanted him, for now.

He tried to reach out, to feel something with his telepathy, but he didn't get anywhere. There was no one to be felt, no thought to be heard, and no way to communicate, which left him feeling the worst kind of emptiness. He got up and tried to open the door, though he didn't really think it would open. And it didn't. So he stood there for what it felt like hours (and it could have been hours, though a part of knew it hadn't) in that quiet room that was driving him so crazy that he felt something close to relief when he saw the door opening.

It was Stryker. And he looked... young. Much younger than he was expecting, really. He had to be around Charles' age, or probably younger, too. He was alone. Alone apart from the helmet in his head, of course. Suddenly Charles felt so angry. That bloody helmet; he wanted it _gone. _It had caused so many problems already. He couldn't help thinking about Erik's helmet, which was oh so similar to the one in front of him right now, and how far they had gotten since that day in the beach. He didn't have much time to dwell in his thoughts, though.

"Oh, you're up!" Stryker said. Charles almost wanted to stay quiet, but after so much time in silence, he decided that maybe it was better to try to get some answers. "How are you doing?"

"Just great, thank you" Charles said simply.

"I hope you like the room. It was made especially for you, after all"

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

"You see.. when you're treating with telepaths, things get a little tricky. But I managed to make this room sound proof and...thelepath-proof. You won't sense anything outside this walls" Stryker said, and it was all the explanation Charles needed.

"But... why am I here? What do you want?"

"It's quite simple. I just need your help with a little proyect of mine. Which may involve a machine designed to expand your... habilities"

"You have no idea what your talking about"

"Oh, but I do. You don't have to make things more difficult, it won't help. I'm just doing what's best, getting rid of mutants for good"

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to help you" Charles snapped.

"We'll see about that" Stryker replied, calmly.

"Why are you doing this?"

He seemed to think about his answer. "Mutants. You see, I don't hate them. I just know what they can do. You don't realize this but we are at war. I took an oath: Protect this country. I am not a monster. I'm simply a patriot"

"You can't seriously think that we're at war!" Charles exclamed. "You don't have to do this, you know, we can find a better way. Things _are_ getting better, aren't they?"

"Of course we can't. Things are not getting better at all, you fool. The way I see it, after what happened in Cuba-"

"Cuba?"

"-which a lot of people saw... Yes, Cuba. That's were I found this little toy" he said, pointing to the helmet on his head, and Charles kicked himself for never realizing Erik didn't ever get it back. "Anyway, after that it was even more clear to me that your kind is dangerous and it's only a matter of time until you turn against us completely"

"No. That's not-"

"And now I'm trying to stop it" he said and before Charles knew what was happening, he moved quickly until he was just in front of him, then grabbed his arm, inyecting him with a blue liquid. He yanked his arm away but it was too late, he could already feel the pain and it was getting harder and harder to bear by the moment. He leaned into the wall, putting all his weight there, barely able to stand. Stryker kept talking. "So. Let me ask you nicely. Will you help me?"

"Ugh- No, of course I won't"

Stryker smiled. "It's okay. We have time"

Charles only hoped that he was stong enough.

* * *

Zoey was the second one to get out of the plane, just after Erik. She couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of green, and that now she could consider that a good thing. She hadn't had a lot of time to think about what happened, and a part of her was grateful for it. Now she could only think about finding Charles.

The place didn't look the way she remembered it, but it wasn't too surprising, all things considered. The feeling of abandomnent was still there, and the truth was that it made her worried. But no, she wasn't going to let that get in her way. Protecting Charles had been the most important thing for her ever since she got there, and she wasn't going to stop now. As if he had read her thoughts, Hank put a hand on her shoulder and tried to smile a little, and she was so moved that she couldn't help but smile saddly back at him.

They were a lot closer to the building when Zoey allowed herself to look at Erik. He was tense, and walking fast. Not that she blamed him at all, since she wasn't much better. It didn't take them long to notice that there were people outside (and inside, too), even if they tried to land far away so they wouldn't be seen. The fact that the place wasn't as deserted as she had first thought made her breath a little easier. And considering that the men standing there were wearing the same black clothes as last time, it was no question that Charles was in there. Now they just had to take him out.

Getting inside was an easy task, mostly. Or at leat Erik made it look that way. The men's guns went flying out of their hands before they even had time to react, and hitting them on the head. Some of them also were taken down with Alex's help. Zoey just watched a little amused, and though it was definetly _not the right time_, she was a little warm inside because she felt like she was part of something special, for once. She shoved the feeling aside and followed the others inside.

Then came the difficult part. There were men coming out of everywhere, though she should have expected it by now. Erik wasted no time and in just a few moments there were plenty of black figures on the ground. She followed his example and grabbed one of the paintings from the wall, hitting one of the men in the head with it. She went down when another one tried to get her, took him by the legs and made him trip, hitting his head loudly with the floor.

When Zoey thought there was no one else near to take down, she was suddenly pushed to the floor with great force. She looked up and a man was smiling down at her, with a gun pointing to her head. Fear was starting to fill her body when she heard a scream and then the man was on the other side of the room, attacked by one of Alex's energy blasts. She stood up and beamed at Alex, who smiled back. The others were still fighting, and Zoey could see that they were doing a pretty good job of it. Erik was merciless, taking down everyone in his way. Same thing with Raven and Sean and Hank. She saw the marks of Alex's power all over the room, too.

She could see that there were fewer men now, but they were still many. For the first time since they starting fighting she looked at the windows and remembered that, _right_, there were other things she could do now. She concentrated and felt as the power runed along with her blood. It was almost effortless, this time. The sound of glass breaking told her that it had worked. Like last time, branches were getting inside the room, getting larger as Zoey called them and bending at her will, and soon most of the men in black still standing were trapped and tangled in tree branches and leaves. She even made some of the biggest braches break and fall over the other men. And then there was no more fight.

Erik made his way out of the room and they all followed. They starting walking and, aparently there were no more men waiting for them because next thing Zoey knew she was standing in front of a door that, luckily, was already opening. Then she saw a man. A _very_ _young_ man. It didn't take her long to know who was it she was seeing. It wasn't as if she had known he would look different, but it was still a little... unexpected. He got out of the room and it wasn't until the door was closed again that he noticed them. His eyes widened but then he seemed to get his feelings under control.

"Well. What do we have here?" he said.

"Where's Charles?" Erik asked, going to the point.

"Easy, there. No need to get worked up. How did you get past security?" he went on, as if there was no problem.

"You could have at least had given your guards guns made out of plastic or something, I guess"

"I have to admit... I didn't think you'd find me this soon" Stryker said. And maybe he had a point. It had taken them little more than an hour to get there

"We have our ways" Erik said, and Zoey took her eyes from Stryker to look at him for a moment. "Now, I'll ask again... Where's. Charles?" he asked, making emphasis on every word.

"You really think I will tell you? And let me say that if you really thought you had dealed with all of my men, you were wrong. More are coming"

Then Raven was moving, and she had Stryker against the wall, with her hand around her throat. "Listen, you bastard. You will tell me where my brother is because I will kill you if you don't. And then I will take your form and _all_ your man will be dead too. Until I find him. You choose" she said, glowing in her blue form, being as intimidating as Zoey remembered Mystique being.

"N-No. It doesn't matter. I got way too far to let it all go now. No way" Stryker said, and he looked at little scared. He had his arms on Raven's, trying to get her off him, but she was stronger, apparently. She pressed more tightly and he started choking. Zoey could see in his eyes the moment he realised there was no way out. He was alone. A human against six mutants. The life was slipping out of his body now, he couldn't breathe. He struggled for a while, but eventually Raven loosened her grip and then he could talk. "Fine, fine" he coughed. "He's in the room you saw me gou out of" he said in the end and Raven let him go.

"Just let me be clear about something. You even dare to get close to any of us, or try to do something to hurt mutants ever again, and you _will_ die, understood?" Erik said before any of them could move. Zoey was taken aback, and speechless. In a good way. _This, this right here is important_, she thought. He looked at Alex and Sean then. "Make sure he doesn't run. He still kidnapped an innocent person. He's not getting out so easily" he told them and they nodded.

Zoey and Raven followed him towards the door, and when it was opened (with Erik's help) they got inside. The room was white and almost empty, for what Zoey could see. Charles was lying on a simple bed. He was uncounscious, but otherwise looked unharmed, for what she was grateful.

Erik was looking at him with such a weird expression, she went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, even if it was uncomfortable because of the height difference. "I don't know if it means anything to you, but I'm proud of what you did back there, you know. You did the right thing. And I'm sure he'll be proud, too, when he finds out" she said.

"It does" he said. And she frowned.

"It does what?" Zoey asked.

"It means something to me" he explained. And then he was moving to the bed and taking Charles in his arms.

* * *

When Charles woke up, again, this time it wasn't to an empty room, or at least to him it didn't feel empty, or quiet, like before. At first he thought everything had been a dream, but it felt too real to be anything but memories. So when he actually came to the senses that all that had really happened, he sat up. The first thing he saw was Erik, in a chair next to the bed, with a book in his hands. When he felt Charles' movement, he looked up, and his eyes met Charles'. Charles felt like he had been kicked in the chest, the feelings suddlently overwhelming him.

They looked at each other for a few heartbeats, and then Erik was kissing him. Erik was- _Erik was kissing him._ He stayed there a moment, surprised, without moving, but when his mind caught up with what was happening, he started kissing back. And they kissed until they were breathless and they needed to let go for air.

"I'm sorry" Erik said.

"Sorry?" Charles asked, still a little breathless.

"Yes. I couldn't help it. I don't- I was just really angry and... and scared when they took you. And I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been able to get you back" he tried to explain. Charles was still a little confused, and he couldn't get over the fact that Erik had just _kissed him. _His heart was beating faster than he thought it could.

"Erik. I get it. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, either" Charles said, finally.

"You- really?" he asked, and he sounded _hopeful_. Charles almost wanted to laught at how ridiculous the situation was.

"Of course, you fool man. I thought it was obvious"

"Not..not in that way. I didn't think you-" Erik tried. And Charles did laugh then.

"Erik. My feelings for you stoped being platonic a long time ago. I thought you hadn't done anything because you weren't interested"

"Well this is the worst. The same thing was happening to me" he admited, letting his hand go to Charles' cheek.

"So, you... you have feelings for me too? I'm not just making this up?" Charles asked.

"No, you're not making this up" Erik said, smiling softly at him.

Charles smiled back, his blue eyes glowing even more than usual. "Well, I'm glad" he said, and then he was kissing Erik again. Erik's kisses were just like he had imagined, but so much better, too. He felt like he couldn't get enough. So they kissed and kissed and kissed for what felt like hours to Charles but were probably a few minutes. They had to breathe eventually, after all.

"So, what happens now?" Charles asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm. I believe you said something about a school?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Well, I think that idea sounds even better now that we're togheter. And now we have all the time in the world to be who we were supposed to be" Erik said.

"Together?"

"Of course. It's you and me, right? You said so" Erik went on. And he said it with so much feeling that Charles had to kiss him again. This time, the kiss didn't last too long because they heard a noise in the door, then a gasp, then the noise of something collide with the floor. Erik pulled away and looked towards the door. Zoey was standing there, with the stupidest smile on her face, but he didn't have the chance to say anything because then she took off running. A few moments later they could hear her screaming _**"Finally!"**_ at the top of her lungs. Charles and Erik just laughed, and Erik could feel in his heart, that everything was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is it, fellas! The end of the line. This is the last chapter, and well.. it's been written for a while. I just didn't have the chance to post it here before today.**

**This has been really fun and i just wanted you guys to know i'm really thankful to anyone who took the time to read this story. It's been a nice experience. Maybe i'll write something else someday, but for now... just, thank you.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Love you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just my little smol baby Zoey(?**

* * *

_Zoey_

"_Zoeeeey!" I heard someone say. I turned around, and of course it was Mel, making her way towards me even when the room was fool of people._

"_Hey you. How're you doing?" I said when she was finally standing in front of me._

"_I'm fine. But oh my god, I can't believe you hadn't been on the school play before now. You were great!"_

"_Thanks. But I wasn't that good" I said, but hugged her anyway. I was still wearing my outfit for the musical. A white sleeveless shirt and a white long skirt. Ridiculous. _

"_Shut up. You know you have an amazing singing voice"_

_I laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say. But thank you Mel. It means a lot"_

"_No problem. Hey, do you want to come over today? We can watch that James McAvoy's movie you told me about" she said._

"_You mean Trance? Yeah, I really want you to watch it with me, but I can't today. It's Sasha's birhtday, remember?"_

"_Ohhh, damn. That's true. Say happy birthday to her for me, will you? Maybe I'll come by to say hi later"_

"_I'll tell her, don't worry" I assured her._

"_Okay, maybe we can watch Trance tomorrow, though"_

"_Um, I'm sorry. I promised Colin I would go to the movies with him to watch Age of Ultron"_

_She laughed. "Really? You should have told me and he could have come with us when we saw it last week"_

"_Yes, I know. But still, I don't mind watching it again. And I promised, and he's my brother, so..."_

"_I know, I know. It's okay. Don't worry, just tell me when you wanna do it"_

"_Sure. I think I should go home now. I can't believe I have walk all the way there wearing this" I complained. "I wish my parents could have come, it would save me all the embarassment"_

"_Oh, poor you. Now go, I'll call you later" she said, and I hugged her again before grabbing my stuff and getting out of the school._

_In that moment, all could think about was that I couldn't wait to get home and that I really wanted to have pizza for lunch._

* * *

It was hard for Zoey to get used to it, if she was being honest. She had never thought she would actually see it happening. All she had had before then were fanfics and fanart and fan videos. The truth was that it was a thousand times better this way, obviously. Mel would be so jealous if she knew.

After she had run out of the bedroom, Charles and Erik had taken a few minutes before getting out themselves. Zoey had been so happy to see Charles was okay that she had run to hug him and they had almost ended up on the floor. Almost. But she had been so relieved that she had decided not to tease them about what she had seen just yet.

Then they had had a talk about what happened. How they had gotten Charles out of that place. What had happened to Charles while he was in there, and what had happened to Stryker. When they told him that Erik had let him live, the look on Charles' face had been so full of love and pride that it would have been enough to make anyone's heart melt, or at least that's what Zoey had thought in that moment. She hadn't been wrong.

After the serious conversations, though (and it had taken them a few days to get them all over with), Charles and Erik finally decided to get together for real and the teasing had begun. Zoey didn't feel too bad about it, because Erik had taken a liking for nicknames. Or at least he had come up with one for her. No matter how many times she told him no to call her that, he always did it. And it wasn't something cool, no. It was 'little branch'.

Considering her mutation, and that it was coming from _Erik_, of all people, it didn't surprise her. But she still didn't like it. So that's why there were all now sitting on the kitchen table, talking about how painful it had been to watch Charles and Erik dance around each other without doing anything, when it was obvious to everyone that they had feelings for each other.

"I swear, a second more of it and I would have had to punch both of you in the face" Zoey was saying, which made the others laugh.

"She's right, though. It was awful" Raven agreed, still laughing.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Charles tried to say.

Alex snorted. "You have no idea" he said.

And like that the conversation went on for a while. Zoey watched and listened with a smile on her face, but aside from a few sarcastic comments, she stayed silent. The fangirl part of her wanted to scream from happiness; and the other parts of her, too. Because this version of Charles and Erik... they weren't just characters anymore. And seeing them happy was all she could ask for, even if it had only been a month and a half since she got there. They were her friends. Real people that she had hugged and talked and played with, and gone through difficult times with. It was different. But even with everyone being content and relaxed for once, there was a feeling that she couldn't quite shake off. It all felt like closure.

She didn't know what it was actually that was making her think that way, but she had seen enough movies and read enough books to know what an ending looked like. This looked like one. And it made something twist in her stomach.

She didn't know what was going to happen now, or when and she was little worried about it. The thought of seeing her family and friends again made her happy though, of course, and Zoey really wanted to go back to them, which made things a lot easier when she tought about it. But still, thinking about leaving was one of the hardest things she had ever had to go through. She didn't want to go. She was happy, she had _friends_, more friends than she had ever hoped to have. She had Charles and Erik.

But there was also the fact that in the seventeen years Zoe had been in the world, she had never felt so alive. In the last few weeks life had been exciting and interesting, and she loved the feeling that it meant something. She wasn't ready to give that up yet, but no matter how much it hurt, she knew she would do it to see her family again, when the moment came.

If only she knew when the moment would come.

"Zoey?" she heard Charles say, and she tried to refocus.

"Yes, sorry. I was distracted. What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you hadn't say anything in a while" he explained.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I was just thinking and I spaced out" she smiled sweetly at him. "I think I'll go to my room for a while, though. I'm a little tired" she said and stoop up.

When she was in her room, she layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling until suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to open it waiting to see Charles or Hank outside, but it was Erik there instead.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" he said a little awkwardly.

"Hi" she said again and he smiled. She couldn't help but laugh. "Come in" she said and opened the door wider.

"How are you doing?" he asked while they made their way to the bed and sat down.

She frowned. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're- you've acting weird, that's all"

"Aww, were you worried about me, Erik?" she joked. When he glared at her she just gave him an innocent smile.

"Really. Is something bothering you, little branch?" he tried again.

She didn't know if she should tell him what was really bothering her, but after a few moment she decided it couldn't hurt to talk. "Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Anyway, I don't know. I just- i don't know what will happen to me now. You won't need me anymore, and I don't wanna leave but I've never spent this long without seeing my family before and I have no idea what to do" she said, and was horrified to notice that her voice broke a little at the end. She was _not_ going to cry.

"You miss them, it's normal. And, I don't know what's going to happen either, but don't worry, you will see them again, I'm sure"

"I- yeah, I know that"

"And, for the other thing-" he said. "I don't know why you're here, and I don't know when you're going back to where you come from, but... I do know that no matter what, you helped Charles- _us,_ more than anyone, and you're part of the team now. You'll always be welcome"

Zoey was crying by then, but at least it was just a few silent tears. "Thank you, really" she said trying to smile. "You don't have to be nice to me though, it's okay, really-"

"Shut up, Zoey. I think we're past that by now" he said, and then put his hand on his right pocket, looking for something. When he got it out, Zoey gasped. "I think this is yours"

"Oh my god, my necklace! I thought I'd lost it. Where did you get that?" she asked, taking it from his hand. It was a chain with a ring on it. Zoey had always though that having the ring on her neck was somehow more significative that wearing it on her finger, unless it was a marriage one, of course.

"Charles said he found it on the beach the day you got here, it must have fallen. He was going to give to you, but he forgot" he said, and Zoey chuckled.

"Of course he did, he's a dummy"

"Well, yes. So when he remembered a few days ago and told me about it, I said I would give it to you. And now seemed like a good moment"

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that he found it, I've had it since I was a kid. But why did you wait until now to give it to me?" Zoe asked, playing with the little ring.

"That thing is metal, you know? Maybe you should look at the ring more closely" he said simply and stood up. But before he could get to the door, Zoey went to his side and stoped him by the arm. He looked at her, confused. "What is it?" he asked. She did nothing for a moment, but then her arms were around his neck, and she was hugging him. It took a while, but Erik put his arms around her, too, and returned the hug.

"I just wanted you to know that I really care about you, and you're my friend, even if I want to hit you sometimes. And I'm glad I met you, Erik" she said.

He just shrugged. "I'm glad I met you, too, Zoey. And I'm thankful for everything you've done, really. Even if you're insufferable most of the time" he said and after Zoey fake-pouted he sighed. "And you're my friend, too. Maybe the only one besides Charles, really"

"I'm glad that you're happy, Erik" she said.

"I know" he smiled, and then he was out of the room, closing the door.

She looked at the ring in her hand and looked inside of it. There was something written on it that wasn't there before. She laughed at it, and in swore that she had never loved Erik more than in that moment. Then she put the chain around her neck, and that was it.

* * *

Zoey wasn't dying, so it's not like after that she started writting letters and making sure to spent time with everyone so she could say goodbye. Well, at least the part of the letters. But it was awfully close.

So it was one of those rare moments were Zoey was alone in the garden, sitting on the floor, that Charles went looking for her.

"Hello" he said when he found her, and sat in front of her.

"Hi" she said, smiling.

"We haven't had much time to talk alone, lately" he said

"I know. It's good that we can talk now, though"

"How are you, Zoey?"

"I'm okay" she answered, softly. "And you?"

"Things are good, for now" he said.

"Erik hasn't driven you mad, yet?" she joked.

Charles laughed. "No. Not yet. Things are going great, actually"

"Oh, baby jesus. Charles, I don't need to know about your sex life, really..." she said, and when his eyes widened, she chuckled.

"No! That's not what I-" he started saying.

"Calm down, silly. I was just messing with you"

"Well, thank you for that" he said sarcastically, and she smiled at him. "I was thinking that we haven't talked much about your mutation. Maybe we should?" he asked, changing the subject.

Her mutation wasn't something that Zoey liked to discuss. It's not that she didn't like it, but she just knew that she wouldn't have it for much longer, and getting attached to it wasn't something she needed. So instead of answering him, she put her hand above the ground and felt power rushing out of her. She didn't realise she had closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she saw that there was a rose where her hand used to be, in a place filled with only grass.

She cut it out and gave it to him. "I haven't practiced much. But I know by now that I can't create life out of nowhere. I can only control what's already there. Like, you know, transform grass into a rose. Make branches grow larger, and that things"

He accepted the rose, with a kind of sad expression, as if he knew how she was feeling. Scratch that, she knew he would never read her mind without her telling him to, but of course he knew how she was feeling. She couldn't hide it from him. "You know we can talk about anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Have you talked to Erik about this?" she asked.

"Of course I talked to Erik. It wouldn't be right if I didn't, I guess. But I want you to tell me what's bothering you only if you feel like it. I'm not pushing"

She sighed. "I know I can tell you everything, Charles"

"I'm glad. Whatever it is, we can try to make it better" he said.

"What will happen to all of this when I'm gone? What if... what if it all comes back to the way it was and all the bad things happen? What if you stop existing when I'm not here because you're just my imagination?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I feel quite real, and I remember everything that happened before you came. So I don't think we'll go away anytime soon" he told her. It was probably dumb, because of course he would remember everyting, anything could happen anyway, and he was just trying to reassure her, but hearing him say it still made her feel a little calmer. "Is something else troubling you?"

"It's just... I love you, okay? And Erik and Hank and everyone here. I just don't wanna leave you because I know I won't come back, and I don't think I'll ever get over this. But saying that makes me feel guilty because I know I have to go back home, and there's people there who I love, too" she said in a rush, though it didn't seem to bother Charles.

"Hey, listen. It'll be okay. If you have to leave, then, well. We'll always be here and we'll remember you, you know we will"

"I know. I just, after this I don't think I'm ready for you to be just characters again" she smiled at him saddly. "I'm being clingy and annoying. I'll just miss you a lot"

"You're not annoying or clingy. I understand. We'll miss you a lot, too. Everyone here loves you, you know? It's just the way you are, you're easy to love" he said to her, and she did laugh at that.

"Well thank you, that's a first. You're very easy to love, too. Trust me, I would know" she said and he blushed a little.

"Um. Thank you, Zoey. I know I've said that before, but I'll say it again because I want you to understand how thankful I am for everything you did. For me, and.. for everyone else. I know neither me or Erik would be here if it wasn't for you"

"It's okay, Charles. I'm just glad you and Erik are happy now" she said, and stood up. He did the same. They walked together to the house and found Sean lying on his stomach on the living room's floor with Alex sitting on his back ans Raven lauging her face off on the couch. And Zoey though that just maybe things were going to be alright. For now.

* * *

Charles was sitting on his studio alone reading when Erik came in. He immediatly went to him and hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the mouth. Charles still felt dizzy everytime he remembered he could do it whenever he wanted now. Though it had been painfully easy to fall into that routine with Erik, it still surprised him how things could be so good between them.

"There you are. I've looking for you" Erik told him.

"I've been here for a while, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" Charles asked, still hugging him.

"No. Do I need a reason to want to spent time with you?" he said, and it made Charles' heart do little jumps.

"Of course not. I want to spent time with you all the time" he said then and Erik chuckled and kissed him again.

"One would think that we would have stopped being like this a while ago"

"Like what?" Charles asked while they went to sit down.

"You know, that kind of couples that want to spent every minute of every day together"

"Well I'm not getting tired of it anytime soon, so you tell me when you are"

"You better not"

"It feels surreal sometimes, don't you think?" Charles asked.

"What does?"

"This. Us being together. I didn't think it would happen, but here we are. And I'm happy"

"I don't think I'm getting tired of it, either" Erik said, giving him a look full of feeling. Then it cleared up. "What were you doing here alone, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I was a little worried so I came here to think, but ended up reading instead"

"Worried? About what?"

"Zoey" Charles said.

"I see. I was a little worried, too. But she's going to be fine. She's a strong girl"

"I know she is. Things will be different when she's gone"

Erik smiled. "They will. She truly is something else"

"I knew it! You totally love her" Charles said, laughing a little. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret"

"Sure you will. I'm sure she knows now, though"

"Well, I hope so. She's amazing, and you are, too"

"Ah, so I'm amazing?" Erik said, smirking.

"Hush, you. You know I love you and-" he paused, realising what he'd said.

Erik looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes softened. "Don't worry. I love you, too" he said. Charles beamed at him.

"Good to know, because I have for a while now. I'm happy with how things are going" he admitted.

"Huh. You said that already. But I'm happy too, you know?" Erik said. Charles hugged him again, just because he could, and didn't let go until Erik groaned.

"What happens now?" he asked, smiling at Erik.

"I though you said something about a school?"

* * *

Time passed, and by the time Charles and Erik announced that they were really doing the school thing, Zoey had been there for exactly two months, and the moment she heard them say it, she knew that was it. It was coming. Things were the way they were supposed to be, so there was nothing else she could do. No reason for her to stay.

It's not like she hadn't thought about it before, but just the possibility that the reason she was there at all was because things needed to be fixed, well, it gave her strange feelings, really. But it was a good thing, after all. It just meant that things would be okay for them from now on. So Zoey laughed and celebrated with them, and was honestly happy for while.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that she was with Hank when it all happened, because he was the one she spent the most time with and had gotten the most attached to after Charles and Erik. But it was. She hadn't had seen it coming.

"You must be joking" Hank was saying, the laugh evident on his voice. They were in Zoey's room, both sitting in her bed, cross legged.

"I am not!" she exclamed dramatically. "It was the biggest spider I had ever seen, and she just grabbed it and put it on the sleeping girl's head. I couldn't decide if it was hilarious or just plain mean"

"To be fair, it sounds like something you would do"

"Well, yeah. But I wouldn't do it to a sleeping person!" Zoey said, and then she felt it. A kind of pain she hadn't felt in a long time. She started screaming, and then coughing. And when she looked down, her shirt was stained red from blood. Blood that was coming from a point below her chest, and she wasn't stupid, she remembered the bullet wound. It was actually happening.

"Charles! CHARLES! Oh my god. Erik! Someone has to come here" Hank was shouting, and a few moments later Charles and Erik came running into the room, followed by Sean, Alex and Raven.

"Oh gosh, Zoey!" Charles said, worried. He came to the bed to hold Zoey, Erik just beside him.

"What's happening to her?" Raven asked.

"I- I think she's about to go back" Charles answered.

"But is that supposed to happen? She looks bad" Sean said.

"I don't know. Hey, hey Zoey, it's okay, I'm here" Charles said when Zoey started crying from the pain.

"Charles..." Erik tried.

"N-no, no. It's fine Erik" Zoey tried to say, coughing. "I'll be okay, don't worry. I'm just glad you're all here. I can say goodbye, this way"

"But you don't have to. Zoe, you're bleeding and-" Raven argued.

"It hurts" she answered, not able to bite down a sob. "It- it hurts like hell. But you have to know, before I go, that this is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change a thing" Zoey said, and she could see tears on Charles' and Hank's faces, which made her love them a little bit more.

"Don't. We know. And we're really greatful that you came here. We really aprettiate everything you did. We'll never, ever, forget you" Charles said, and Erik took her hand and held it, as if to say that he felt the same, even if he couldn't put it into words. That last little thing gave her strenght, so she took courage.

Zoey looked around the room, and found Hank's eyes. She gave him a small smile, and when he smiled back, she knew he understood. He would be fine.

"Alex, make sure Sean eats his vegetables and looks both sides before crossing the street. Oh and don't let him talk to strangers" Zoey said suddently with the most cheerful voice she could manage. Sean chuckled softly and Alex nodded, so she went on. "Raven... look after Hank, would you? And please be proud of who you are, you're amazing that way" she said, and Raven looked at Hank shortly and then smiled. Zoey put her eyes on Erik then, and stayed silent for a moment.

"You doing okay, little branch?" Erik asked, and suddenly she felt like crying again.

"Yeah. I told you not to call me that, you dick" she tried to joke. "But promise me you'll make Charles happy?"

"I can promise I'll do my best"

"I'm sure that's enough for Charles, so it's enough for me, too" she disclosed. "And, Erik... make sure you're happy, too, okay?"

"Okay" he answered, unusually softly. "Take care of yourself, Zoey, alright?"

Zoey chuckled. "I make no promises. But I'll try" she said. Then she looked at Charles. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

He looked sad, but tried to smile when he noticed she was looking. "You don't have to say goodbye to me, Zoey. But we'll miss you"

"I don't think I could, anyway. It would hurt too much. But you already know how things are between us"

"I think I do"

"I'll miss you, too" Zoey said, and then her eyes closed. The darkness came and suddenly nothing hurt anymore.

* * *

When Zoey woke up, the first thing that came through her mind was that she was really thirsty. Her throat was dry, and swallowing felt way too uncomfortable. Then she noticed that the bed she was in didn't feel like the one she had home, or in the mansion. And then everything that happened came to her mind.

She was in a hospital room. It was all white, too white for her liking, and she was alone. Her whole body was sore, and she just wanted someone to explain to her what was happening. She didn't try getting up, but looked around instead. There was not much on the room to keep entertained for long, so she was on the way to getting frustrated when she heard a gasp coming from the door.

When Zoey looked up, she found herself staring at a face she hadn't seen in a long time, and had to gasp, too. Then she looked down again and stared a her own hair, seeing something that she hadn't payed attention to before, but should have. Her hair was a shade lighter. It wasn't brown anymore. She was back, she was really back.

By the time she remember there was someone on the door, the person was already beside the bed, looking at her with watery eyes.

"Oh my god, you're awake!"

"Hi Mel" Zoey said, and her voice sounded weird, so she cleared her throat. Seeing her friend was a relief, and she was so happy she was sure her cheeks would hurt later from smiling so much.

Mel made a sound awfully close to a sob and hugged her. Hard. "Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe it. Your mom just went home a while ago and I had to go use the restroom. Of course you would wake up while I'm the restroom. You were always such a bad friend"

Zoey couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sorry, Mel"

"Don't be stupid. But you... I was so scared Zoey. You have no idea"

"I'm sorry" she repeated, softer this time.

"I should get the nurse, shouldn't I? God, I suck at this. I should also call your mom..." Mel said, starting to get up.

"No, wait a minute" Zoey grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Mel sat down again. "Can you tell me what happened first?"

"You- you were going home, for your sister Sasha's birthday, remember? But then someone who was apparently in a rush lost control of their car and..." she paused, and Zoey could see that it was hard for her.

"Alright. How long ago was this?" she asked, to change the subject.

"Um, a month and half, I think? Yeah, I guess that's it" Mel said. And that made Zoey think. She had been in a coma. She had been in a coma and had gone to the X-Men world while she was unconcious. It made her heart sink. But... no. It had been real, right? It had to have been. "Zoey? Okay, I'm calling your mom now" she heard Mel say, but didn't stop it this time. She wanted to see her family more than anything in that moment.

Of course when they all came it was all a mess full of tears and hugs and kisses, and Zoey didn't mind because she had missed them all so much. Her parents didn't leave her side for hours and she was so happy to see her silbings that she couldn't explain it.

It took a while for Zoe to be able to go back home, but when she did she got back into routine fast enough. Her parents had a talk with the school principal and he told them she was allowed to return whenever she was healthy again, which she was grateful for. She knew now that no one except her family and Mel had gone to see her at the hospital, but it didn't surprise her so she was just glad she had an excuse to go out of the house.

She was ready to admit that she had cried for days after she got back, hiding in her room. She didn't want anyone to see her, she knew they wouldn't understand, even if she told them it was just a fantasy she had had while being in the coma. So she just kept it to herself how much she missed Charles and Erik and the others. How much she missed living in the mansion.

But Zoey's family had always been a god sent, so they made her forget from time to time. She spent as much time with her silbings as she could, trying to keep distracted and feeling as if she had to make it up to Sasha for ruining her 13th birthday. But things turned out alright in the end.

Still, at night, before going to sleep she always took the chain around her neck with the ring on it, and looked inside. There it was, the only proof that her time in the mansion hadn't been a dream. A message, in Erik's handwritting, engraved on the ring. And it said: _Hey little branch._ And maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to hate the nickname anymore.


End file.
